A Mega Proposal
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Syx Mind works for Channel 8 under Roxanne Ritchi. An aspiring inventor that needs Roxanne's help getting his foot in the door. When Roxanne is threatened to be deported, he's roped into marrying her. He doesn't want to, but a weekend away can change that
1. Chapter 1

So peps! I've been wanting to do this for a while now! So here is my crossover of Megamind and the Proposal! Tell me what you guys think please!

* * *

><p>Roxanne rode on her stationary bike while looking over invention blue prints that her assistant had asked her to read. They were very good; she could hardly put them down. She was to judge if they were good enough to send one of friends in the inventing business. Roxanne Ritchi worked for KMCP News Channel 8 and was the editor in chief for the entire station. So she had just a few connections. Finally finishing her morning workout, and went to take a shower, then went and had breakfast all the while still reading the inventions blue prints.<p>

**..::-::..**

Syx Mind moved his head a bit to make for a more comfortable position, when he fell out of his chair. Yelping as he hit the ground he looked at his watch. "Shit!" he said racing out of inventing room and getting ready. He couldn't be late or he would get fired and this job was his life! More because of the benefits he was receiving and going to get. He got showered and dressed quickly before running all the way to Starbucks.

He then walked in looking at the long line worriedly. How was he going to make it on time now! As soon as he thought this a voice called his name "Syx!" he looked up to see a young woman, Kristy, smiling at him. He made his way to her as she handed him to cups "Here you go, regular lattés."

He smiled at her and took the cups, placing the money on the counter "You have saved me from a day of destruction, thank you!" she smiled and nodded at him as he raced out and off to work. He ran as fast and as carefully as he could, finally making it to the front lobby of the station. On his way to the news room, he then ran into, literally into, the elevator. Though his shoulder was now killing him he asked everyone else "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah." A couple of them said.

"Me too." He said, his shoulder now throbbing.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne walked down the streets of Metro City dialing a certain number on her phone "Hello Wayne?" she asked once he had picked up. "How's my favorite hero?... Of course you've been thinking about our talk because you know I'm right. …Wayne people in this country are busy, broke and bored. They need someone they can trust and take care of them. I know you're retired, but people need to know what happened to you and the best way to do that is to do 'Oprah'."

**..::-::..**

Syx finally got out of the elevator and made his way to his desk. "Cutting kind of close." The receptionist, Kelly told him.

"One of those mornings." Syx said before turn around and saying "Thank you Capitan obvious-" suddenly he ran straight into the intern spilling his coffee all over his shirt and tie and the interns back. "Damn it!" he cried getting the attention of the entire office.

The intern looked at him "Sorry." He chuckled before walking away.

Elsewhere in the building Roxanne was heading toward the elevator still on the phone "Wayne, the truth is all heroes, save for our current one for some reason, do publicity. You used to do it. What changed?"

Back in the office Syx ran to his friend, Darrel, with his coffee stained shirt and said "I need the shirt off your back, literally."

Darrel looked at him "You serious?" he asked completely dumbfounded.

"Your incentive is that I don't dehydrate you… and Yankees Boston this Tuesday, two company seats." Syx answered.

"That's good incentive." Darrel said.

Syx nodded tight lipped "Umm hmm. You have 5 seconds to decide. 5 4 3 2 1."

Just then the elevator opened and Roxanne walked out. A couple of ladies who were talking broke up when they saw her and one of them typed into the instant messenger for around the office "It's Here!" Instantly the whole office went back to work and avoided her as she made it to her office.

In Roxanne's office, Syx was just fixing his new tie and shirt and quickly grabbed her coffee as she walked into the room. "Morning Ms. Ritchi." He said handing her the coffee "You have a conference call in 30 minutes-"

"Yes it's about that expose piece Brandon did last week that caused the uproar. I know." She interrupted taking the cup and handing him her purse.

Syx put her purse down on the chair "Staff meeting at 9-"

"Did you call umm, ugh, what's her name?" Roxanne asked once again interrupting him, pantomiming what she was trying to say "The one with the ugly hands?"

"Janet." He answered "Yes, I did call her and told her that if she didn't get her piece in on time you wouldn't be able to put it into this week's report. Also your immigration lawyer called and said it is imperative-"

"Okay, cancel the call; push the meeting to tomorrow and can you keep the lawyer on the sheets. Oh and get a hold of P.R. and have them starting drafting a press release. Wayne is doing Oprah." Roxanne interrupted again

"Wow. Nicely done." Syx said slightly shocked, but only slightly, it was Roxanne Ritchi who he was talking to.

Roxanne spun around to her computer and said "When I want your praise I will ask for it." Syx headed out of the room with the few things he was supposed to do next in his blue hands when Roxanne spun around again and asked while looking at her coffee cup "Megamind," she asked using the nick name she had given him when he had first arrived due to his incredible genius and huge head, mostly his huge head. She also called him that because she knew he hated it. "who is Kristy?" Syx stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "And why does she want me to call her?" she added showing him the number and giving him a look.

"Well," he began "that was originally my cup."

"And I'm drinking your coffee why?"

"Because your coffee spilled." He answered.

She nodded, but only took a drink of the coffee. He waited for her reaction wanting desperately to leave, but knowing he couldn't "So," she said once she tried it "you drink un-sweetened cinnamon light soy lattés?" she asked knowing his obsession with sugar.

"I do." He said smoothly making her smirk. "It's like _Christ-mas_ in a cup."

"Is that coincidence?" she asked smartly ignoring his mispronunciation of the word. He was prone to doing that on occasion and she just had gotten used to it.

"Incredibly it is." He said nodding with a smile as the phone rang "I mean I wouldn't possibly drink the same coffee as you just in case yours spills. That would be… pathetic." He said picking up the phone. "Morning! Ms. Ritchi's office. _Ollo_ Bob." Roxanne signaled him and he nodded a bit confused "Actually we're headed to your office right now." He hung up the phone and asked "Why are we headed to Bob's office?"

Roxanne said nothing simply tsked her tongue. Syx nodded and headed out of the office before racing over to his desk and typed into the instant messenger "THE WITCH IS ON HER BROOM" he looked up over the computer to see everyone snap to attention. He then hurried over to Roxanne as she walked out of her office. "Have you finished the blue prints I gave you?" he asked coming in step with her.

"Yeah I looked at them. They weren't that impressive." she lied.

"Can I say something?" he asked.

"No." she answered, but he went on anyway.

"I have read hundreds of pieces and papers and books. I build things that defy the laws of human science. I think I know what I'm talking about… and building." Syx said ignoring her answer.

"Uh wrong." she said blowing him off "And I do think you order the same coffee and as me, which is, in fact, pathetic." She added seeing Darrel walk across them, with a coffee stained shirt.

"Or impressive." He offered hopefully.

She shot him down "I'd be more impressed if you didn't spill it in the first place."

"True, but then I wouldn't be wearing your least favorite color." He added gesturing to his red tie.

"Hmm." She smiled at him tight lipped before moving on "Remember, you're just a prop in here."

"I won't say a word." He finished knowing where she was going with that.

Entering the office they parted with Syx standing next to the door and Roxanne walking father into the room. Bob looked up at them from his computer "Our fearless leader and her liege. Please," he began sarcastically "do come in."

Roxanne wandered aimlessly over to a large breakfront. Deciding to start the conversation there she commented "Beautiful breakfront. Is it new?"

"It is English Regency Egyptian Revival, built in the 1800s, but yes, it is new to my office." Bob answered with a smug grin.

Roxanne didn't look at him as she whispered "Witty." Clearing her throat she looked up at him "Bob, I'm letting you go."

Bob looked up at her the shock evident on her face.

Syx spun to look at her completely shocked as well.

Bob briefly looked towards Syx and seeing his face he was equally shocked he asked "Pardon?"

"I asked you over a dozen times to get Metro Man to do "Oprah" and you didn't do it. You're fired." She said gently as if it was just another conversation.

Syx looked from her to Bob and back again before silently closing the door.

"I have told you that is impossible." Bob countered taking off his glasses, trying to stay calm "Metro Man hasn't been in the lime light since he retired as the hero over two years ago."

Syx stood at the door covering his mouth in an effort to stay quiet as his eyes slowly drifted to Roxanne as she started talking "Well that is very interesting, because I just got off the phone with him and he is in."

The blue alien's green eyes drifted over to Bob as the man asked "Excuse me?"

"You didn't even call him, did you?" Roxanne asked a little peeved.

Bob looked over to Syx for a second only to see him as nervous as he was. "But-"

"I know, I know." Roxanne said as if she was talking to a baby while walking over to Bob "Metro Man can be a little over whelming. For you." She added and Bob looked at her with a hard stare "Now, I will give you two months to find another job, and then you can tell everyone you resigned, okay?" she smiled and headed out of the room, Syx following closely behind. Once they were out of the office she asked softly "What's his 20?"

Syx looked back "He's moving." He told her watching the man pace with anger "He has crazy eyes… I think it would be safe for you to relocate to another city."

"Don't do it, Bob, don't do it." Roxanne chanted to herself.

Bob jumped out of his office snapping "You poisonous bitch!" the office gasped as he continued "You can't fire me!" Roxanne turned around as Syx sat down on a desk. This wasn't going to be pretty. "You don't think I know what you're doing here! Sandbagging me on this "Oprah" thing so you can look good to the board! Because you are threatened by me! And you are a monster!"

"Bob stop." Roxanne said quietly.

"Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can treat us all like your own personal slaves!" Bob continued his rant as Roxanne chuckled. Syx scratched his bald head nervously. "You know what? I feel sorry for you; because you know what you're gonna have on your death bed? Nothing and no one."

There was silence in the office save for a phone ringing as Roxanne walked up to Bob. She sighed and said "Listen carefully, Bob. I didn't fire you because I feel threatened by you. No, I fired you because you're lazy, entitled, incompetent, and you spend more time cheating on your wife than you do in the office. Not to mention the rude comments you make towards, Megamind." Bob looked around the room nervously. She wasn't supposed to know that.

Syx looked at Roxanne. That was one redeeming quality about Roxanne; she saw Syx as a person regardless of his skin and race… and that fact that he was an alien. He was pulled back into reality as she continued "And if you say another word, Megamind here is gonna have you thrown out on your ass, okay?" Bob went to speak but she cut him off "Another word and you are going out of here with an armed escort, Megamind will film it with his little camera phone and he will put it on that internet site. What was it?" she asked turning to Syx who was seated next to her.

"YouTube?" he offered.

"Exactly. Is that what you want?" she asked turning back to Bob. Bob gave her a look "Didn't think so. I have work to do." With that the rest of the office went back to work as she walked away, Syx following her quickly. "Have security take his breakfront out of his office and put it in my conference room."

"Will do." He said.

"And I need you around this weekend to help review his files and news pieces." She went on walking a little faster.

Syx looked at her as they reached her office "This weekend?" he asked.

"You have a problem with that?" she snapped turning to face him, giving him the 'want to test me?' look.

He spluttered "No, I-I, it's just my brother's 30th birthday, so I was going to go home and…" she walked away "It's fine, I'll cancel it. You actually saved me from a weekend of misery anyway, so… Good talk. Yeah." He walked away and to his desk.

God he hated that woman! Syx sighed. There really was nothing he could do, but call up his family and tell them the news. Sitting at his desk he dialed his home phone number and waited until someone picked up. It was his mother "_Ollo_ mother." She gushed at him over the phone "Yes I'm happy I called too, but listen the reason I called was because, I can't make it this weekend." His mother tried to convince him to come, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. "I know, I know. Okay, tell Minion I'm sorry, okay?" he asked. "Mom, what do you want me to tell you? She making me work the weekend. No. I'm not… no. Listen. I've worked too hard for this position to throw it all away okay? I'm sure that dad is pissed," he began but realized Roxanne was walking up to his so he continued smoothly "but we take all of our tips around here seriously, and we get back to you as soon as we can." He finished in code, but the nosey reporter saw right through him.

"Was that your family?" she asked.

He waited for a bit tapping his hand nervously before looking up at her "Yes."

"They tell you to quit?"

"Every single day." He answered as the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator. Syx had informed her that their bosses, Bergen and Molloy, had wanted to see her immediately. She groaned and had told him to get her in ten minutes. They had a lot of work to do. Now she was walking past the secretary, ignoring her cheerful hello, and entering the office of the bosses.

"Jack, Edwin." She greeted walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Roxanne, congratulations on the "Oprah" thing; that's terrific." Jack complemented her as she walked over to the chair, choosing to stand instead of sit.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said chuckling as she continued "This isn't about my second raise, is it?" after they chuckled she added "Just kidding."

Jack looked at her and said "Roxanne, do you remember when we agreed that you wouldn't go to Frankfurt to cover that flooding story, because you weren't allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed?"

She nodded "Yes, yes I do."

"And you went to Frankfurt." Jack asked.

"Yes I did." She answered him. "We we're going to lose the first news coverage of the scene so I really didn't have much of a choice did I?" she asked, adding a nervous chuckle at the end. Where was this going?

"Well," Jack continued "it seems the United States Government doesn't care much who gets first coverage of Frankfurt."

"We, uh, just spoke to your immigration attorney." Edwin added joining the conversation.

"Great. So we're all good?" she asked hoping for that answer.

"Roxanne," Jack said looking at a piece of paper "your visa application has been denied." She started to stutter "And you're being deported." Jack finished.

She stared at him "De-deported!"

"And apparently, there were also some paperwork that you didn't fill out in time." Jack added still looking at the paper in his hand.

"Come on." She said in an effort to try and sway them, even though in the back of her head she knew that they had nothing to do with it "Come on, it's not like I'm even an immigrant!" she laughed "I'm from Canada, for Pete's sake! There's got to be something we can do."

"We can reapply, but unfortunately, you have to leave the country for at least a year." Erwin answered.

She stared at him. '_Are you kidding me!_' she thought, but calmly nodded her head "Okay… okay well that's not… ideal, but I can… I can manage everything from Toronto with videoconferencing and Internet." She tried.

"Unfortunately, Roxanne," Erwin said sadly "if you're deported, you can't work for an American news station."

She swallowed as Jack added "Until this is resolved, I'm going to turn operations over to Bob Spaulding."

She blinked "Bob Spaulding? The guy I just fired?"

"We need an editor in chief; he's the only person in the building who had enough experience." Jack offered.

"You cannot be serious. I beg you-"

"Roxanne," Jack interrupted "we are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way any way at all that we could make this thing work, we'd be doing it."

"There is no way-" Roxanne said as a loud knocking was heard on the door "I am... I am begging you-"

"Hi." Syx said poking his large head inside.

Jack held his hand out to him and said "Excuse me, we're in a meeting."

"Sorry to interrupt." Syx said as Roxanne glared at him.

"What? What!" She snapped turning to face him.

"Marry from Miss Winfrey's office called; she on the line." Syx told her.

"I know." She snapped.

Syx continued "She's on hold. She needs to speak with you right away." Roxanne nodded and snapped her fingers in a gesture to hurry him along. "But I told her you were otherwise engaged. She insisted, so… sorry." He finished.

Roxanne turned and looked at him, a light bulb going off in her head. She looked at him for a few seconds with him looking back at her completely confused by her actions. "Uh…" she said mouthing for him to join her in the room. At his unsure face she made it clearer. He stood up and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. "Uh… gentlemen. I understand the predicament… that we are in and um…" she glanced back at Syx as he wandered closer to her, but still keeping his distance. "Well," she said walking backwards until she was right next to the blue man. "I think there's something that you should know." Syx looked at her nervously then back at the other two humans in the room. "We're, uh, we're getting married." She said at last tapping his chest. "Yes we are getting married."

Syx gave her the 'deer in the headlights' look as he asked "Who- who is getting married?"

"We are." She answered smiling at him "You and I. You and I are getting married. Yes."

He looked at the bosses still with the dead face and said slowly "We are…"

"Getting married. Yes." Roxanne nodded.

Erwin looked at them "Isn't he… your secretary?"

"Assistant." Syx said a bit defensively.

"Executive assistant." Roxanne said correcting them both. "Secretary. Titles. But it wouldn't be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries would it, Edwin?" she asked laughing nervously. He looked at her "With Laquisha. Remember?" Jack looked over to Erwin as she continued "So yeah, the uh, truth is, you know, Mega- Syx and I were… we are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love, but we did."

"No." Syx said. He meant it to be strong and manly, but it came out more like a begging cry to 'make the bad man go away' kind of thing.

"We did." Roxanne countered "Yeah, all those late nights at the office and… weekend news coverage, you know…"

"No." he choked out.

"Something, something happened." Syx looked at her shaking his head, begging her not to do this. She smiled at him nodding.

"Something." He said following along, finally giving in.

"Yeah." She laughed "Tried to fight it, and … Can't fight a, a love like ours." She said giving him a side hug looking away from him. "I mean, how can I not… fall… in love… with this big… blue lug…? And his… head." She said tapping his head lightly. Syx stood there until she stopped then looked at her as she moved on. "So uh, are we good with this?" she asked making a hand gesture. Syx copied it. "Are you happy? Because, well we are happy. So happy."

"Roxanne?" Jack said drawing her back.

She smiled at him why Syx stared at him open mouthed. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's terrific. Just make it legal." He said pointing to his ring finger which had a ring on it.

"Oh!" Roxanne said pointing to her ring finger as well, smiling. Syx just looked sick. "Yeah, well, then, that means we need to get ourselves to the immigration office so we can work this whole mess out. Right?" she asked poking his stomach. He recoiled a bit. "Thank you very much gentlemen. We will do that right away. Thank you very much, gentlemen, thank you."

"Humans." Syx squeaked. The bosses looked at him while Roxanne had to hold back slapping her forehead. She opened the door and pulled him out.

As they were walking downstairs to their office, someone, somehow, heard about what had just happened and sent an instant message around the office; Roxanne and Syx are getting married?

When they got down into the room and Syx heard everyone whisper "Roxanne and Syx are getting married!"

"What? Here they come!"

Syx walked passed a couple of the men he worked with. They started chuckling and nodding suggestively at him. Normally he would have de-hydrated them, but he really couldn't think about it. Darrel looked at him "For real? Her?" he asked starting to laugh.

Syx glared at him, but didn't do anything as he followed Roxanne into her office. He shut the door looking out to the office as she sat down at her desk. He looked at her and slowly walked over to her. He watched her for a few minutes until she took the hint and looked up "What?" she snapped.

"I don't understand what's happening here." Syx said softly.

"With that he head of yours you can't comprehend it?" he just looked at her "Oh, relax, this is for you too." She said smirking.

"Do explain."

"They were going to make Bob chief." She explained.

"So naturally, I would have to marry you." He concluded sarcastically.

"Megamind, what's the problem?" she asked without looking up "Like you were saving yourself for someone special?"

Syx glared at her slightly, but seeing as how she wasn't entirely grasping what she had said he countered trying to contain his anger "I like to think so. Besides, it's illegal."

"They're looking for terrorists, not news reporters." She said with a little laugh, not looking at him.

"Roxanne." He said getting her attention. She looked up at him with a yes. "I'm not going to marry you." He said strongly.

"Sure you are." She said smiling smugly as she continued "Because if you don't marry me, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with your inventions are dead." He looked worriedly to the side contemplating this. She sighed and placed the paper on her desk and looked up at him. "Bob is gonna fire you the second I'm gone, guaranteed. That means you're out on the street alone, looking for a job; that means all the time we spent together, all the lattés, all the canceled dates, all the midnight Tampax runs," he shuddered "were all for nothing, and all your dreams of being an inventor are gone. But don't worry, after the required allotment of time we'll get a quickie divorce and you'll be done with me. But until then, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. Okay?" she asked as the phone rang "Phone." She said pointing to the phone.

**..::-::..**

Syx followed Roxanne as they ran into the immigration office. Walking up to the line Roxanne waited at the back for literally 2 seconds before making her way around and to the front. "Roxanne. That's the line." Syx hissed trying to stop her, but seeing as how she wasn't listening he just followed.

"Next please." The man at the counter said, but Roxanne ran in front of the next person.

"I have to ask him something." She told the person she was cutting in front of. Turning to the man she said "I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please." She smiled at him her best 'do as I say' smile.

He looked at her giving her an 'are you kidding me' face and sighed. Looking down at the papers "Miss… Ritchi?" he asked.

"Yes." She said turning to him.

"Please come with me." The man said, taking the papers and leading them into a room. "Someone will be with you shortly." He said.

They nodded as they went onto the room. He left as Syx wondered over to one of the chairs and sat down. Roxanne stood in front of the door texting. He sighed and whispered "I have a bad feeling about this."

Just then knocking was heard and they both looked to the door to see a skinny man hunched over looking at them with a sort dead expression. Syx also noticed he had a large mop of dirty blonde hair a top his head. After some confusion over him getting in and Roxanne moving out of the way he finally came in and sat down at his desk with a large and exaggerated sigh. "I'm Bernard… call me that." He said in a dead tone. "You must be Syx and you must be Roxanne. It's customary that I say sorry for the wait, but I'm not really."

Syx and Roxanne looked at each other before she spoke "Okay, well we understand and I can't tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice." Bernard smiled at her sarcastically before going back to his dull stare.

"Okay," Bernard sighed heavily looking at the papers "So I have one question for you. Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation so she can keep her position as editor in chief at KMCP News Channel 8?" he asked looking at them.

"Uh…" Roxanne began.

"That's ridiculous." Syx said slowly shaking his head.

"Where did you hear that?" Roxanne asked.

"We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named-"

"Would it be Bob Spaulding?" Roxanne offered with a rude smirk.

Bernard looked at his papers "Bob Spaulding." He confirmed.

"Bob, poor Bob." Roxanne said shaking her head "I am sorry, but Bob is nothing, but a disgruntled former employee. And I apologize. But we know you're incredibly busy," Bernard just stared at her "with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to tend to." Syx closed his eyes tightlipped inhaling to try and keep his mouth shut. "If you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way."

He just looked at her until she quietly sat down in the seat next to Syx. "Let me explain to you the process that's about to unfold. Step one will be a scheduled interview. I'll put you each in a room, and I'll ask you every little question that a real couple would know about each other. Step two. I dig deeper. I look at your phone records. I talk to your neighbors." He told them. They looked at him each thinking a different thing. Roxanne kept thinking about how much she wanted to get over this whole ordeal. While Syx was thinking; 'Oh God oh god oh God! I'm committing fraud!' "I interview your coworkers. If your answers don't match up at every point, you will be deported indefinitely." Roxanne nodded good naturedly. "You will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of 250,000 and a stay of five years in federal prison." Syx swallowed and looked out at a woman being dragged in against her will. He looked back at Bernard, turning a light blue. "So Syx," Bernard went on in his dead tone "you want to talk to me?" Syx shook his head slightly "No?" he started nodding "Yes?" After a moment he said "Make up your mind, Mr. Mind."

Roxanne shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Uh, the truth is…" Syx began Roxanne becoming nervous beside him "the truth is, Bernard, the truth is, Roxanne and I… are just two people who weren't supposed to fall in love. But did." He fished looking at Roxanne who smiled at him then nodded towards Bernard who let out another one of his signature sighs and leaned back in his chair as Syx continued. "We couldn't tell anyone we worked with because of my, my large raise and interviews coming up."

"Raise?" Bernard asked.

Syx nodded "Yeah," he went on ignoring Roxanne's confused face. "We, we both felt that it would be uh deeply inappropriate if I were to have a huge raise and meetings with potential investors," Roxanne nodded her agreement fighting the urge to stop him "while we were, you know… dating…" he nearly threw up at having to say the last word.

"So…" Bernard said "have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?"

"Oh!" Roxanne laughed "I can't. My parents are dead. No brothers or sisters either."

"Mm. What, are your parents dead too?" Bernard snapped looking at Syx.

"No they're alive." Roxanne answered for him, chuckling.

Syx nodded "No very much."

"They're, well we were gonna tell them this weekend." Roxanne continued "Minion's 30th birthday is coming up and the whole family's coming together." Syx looked over at her surprised. He hadn't thought she had heard him. "And we thought it's be a nice surprise."

"And where is this surprise going to take place?" Bernard asked showing the first amount of emotion for the first time that talk.

Roxanne smiled and looked over at Syx "At Mega- Syx's parent's house."

"And where is that again?" Bernard asked returning to his dead tone.

"Um… why am I doing all the talking?" Roxanne chuckled, thinking quickly as she looked over to Syx. "It's your parent's house." He chuckled with her "Why don't you tell him, where it is." She offered.

He turned and looked at Bernard and said after a few seconds "Sitka." Roxanne nodded "Alaska." He finished.

Roxanne nodded once again, but realized what he had said. "Alaska…?" she asked looking at him.

Bernard wasn't fooled… although he didn't look any different from before "You're going to go to Alaska this weekend?"

Both of them nodded "Yes, we are going to Alaska." Roxanne then reached over and grabbed his shoulder. "That's where my little, that's where my Megamind's from." Syx looked at her and went to grab her hand, but she pulled away before he could, so instead he just tapped his shoulder like that what he had meant to do the entire time. Bernard looked at them. "Well I mean besides the obvious, born off the planet thing." She laughed nervously as Syx joined her.

Bernard gave another loud sigh "Okay. I see how this is going to go." Putting the papers down he got a pen and reached over and wrote something on a piece of paper "I really don't want to, but I will see you both at 11:00 Monday morning for your scheduled interviews and your interviews better match up on everything." They smiled at each other in a sort of smug way before he stood and handed them the sticky note. "I have to say, I'm not looking forward to this one." Bernard said as the two stood up. They looked at his dead face for a moment before nodding and heading out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

For Megamind's parents I'm using the names from futureauthor13's story "Family Reunion" on . It's a really good story! Go read it after this! :D

* * *

><p>Syx walked out of the immigration office pushing the door aside carelessly. He looked blankly out on the street not at all caring that the door hit Roxanne in the face on her way out. She had been expecting him to hold it for her like he always did.<p>

Briefly looking at him confused she then ignored it and looked down at her phone walking up to him "Okay, so, what's gonna happen is; we will go up there, pretend like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, tell your parents we're engaged. Use the miles for the tickets I guess I will "pop" for you to fly first class, but make sure you use the miles. If we don't get the miles, we're not doing it. Oh! Please confirm the vegan meal, okay cause last time they actually gave it to a vegan and they forced me to eat this clammy, fish thing-" she looked up from her phone seeing him not doing a thing. "Hey!" she said stopping him "Why aren't taking notes?" she asked looking at her phone again.

He spun around "Oh the irony is killing me!" he cried throwing his hands into the air dramatically.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up from her phone.

"I'm an alien, in every sense of the word yet you're the one being deported!" she glared slightly at his bright amused eyes as he let out a happy laugh. "Here I thought I'd finally be rid of you, but no! I'm suffering once again because of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, we're not in that room?" he asked sarcastically, becoming serious once more.

She looked at him confused "What?" He looked at her "Oh! The thing you said about the raise and the interviews? Genius." She smiled down at her phone. "He really fell for it. At least, I think he did."

"I was serious." Syx said placing his hands pockets. "I'm looking at a 200, 000 dollar fine and 5 years in jail. That changes things. And quite frankly, I don't want to go back!" he cried.

"Back?" Roxanne asked confused. He had never told her he had been in prison. She was about to ask him more, but he wasn't done.

"I spent the first 7 years of my life in prison and I don't want to go back! Even though you have become my new prison, I still enjoy what little freedom I have!" he finished throwing his hands into the air for added effect. Roxanne stared at him as he went on pointing at her "If you want my help then some things need to happen."

She eyed him "Give you that raise _and_ the interviews?" she asked with a condescending smirk "No."

"Fine." He said putting his hands in his pockets "Enjoy Canada." He then turned around and started walking away.

"What?" Roxanne cried "Megamind! Megamind wait!" he didn't stop. Finally she snapped "Deal! Deal!" he stopped and turned around. "I'll give you the raise you need to start your company and I'll arrange the interviews at the Paton office." He slowly made his way back to her as she continued "If you do the Alaska weekend and the immigration interview, I will do those things for you. Happy?"

He looked at her "And not in two years right away." Syx added, knowing her so well.

She swallowed "Fine."

"And advertising goes out right after that." He told her.

She paused "Fine. Advertising goes out to the US."

"Worldwide." He interrupted. She looked at him trying to contain herself. "We'll tell my family when I want and how I want. Now," he said softer "ask me nicely."

"Ask you nicely what?" she snapped.

He smirked "Ask me nicely, to marry you Roxanne." He said smartly.

She looked at him "What does that even mean!"

"You heard me." He said his confident smirk never leaving his face "Down on one knee."

She looked at him judging if he was serious. Oh he was. Glaring at him she looked around afraid someone would see before looking back at him. He smiled smugly at her. "Fine." She said then held out her hand. He took it as she kneeled onto the ground. Looking up at him she asked "Is this good?"

"Oh yes, I like this." Syx said nodding joking seriousness.

She brushed her short hair out of her eyes and asked nonchalantly "Um, will you marry me?"

"No." Syx said shaking his head "Say it like you mean it."

Her jaw tightened as she glared at him. Taking a breath she smiled sarcastically up at him and asked sweetly "Megamind, gentle Megamind, will you please, with a cherry on top marry me?" she batted her eyes as he looked down at her.

He took a deep breath "No. That's not my name and I don't appreciate the sarcasm, although I know that is your middle name. Try again." He offered once again smirking at her.

Roxanne closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him "Syx," she began softly "would you marry me?"

For a second he froze he had never heard her voice be that soft. Trying to hide his little momentary lapse he smirked then said "I didn't know you had a decent bone in your body, but sure." And with that he turned and left her, ignoring her hand that had reached out for his help making her fall to the ground. "See you at the airport." He called as he walked away.

She glared after him, but after awkwardly moving around she finally got up off the ground and headed to her loft to pack.

**..::-::..**

"So," Syx said flipping through a little blue booklet "these are some of the questions that INS is going to ask us." He and Roxanne were finally on the plane heading towards Alaska. "The good news is, I know everything about you, the bad news is you have 4 days to learn all this about me." He said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and put the magazine she had been reading down and took the booklet out of his hand. Flipping through it she asked "You know all this about me?"

"Scary isn't it." He said looking out the window.

"Hmm, a little bit." She said snidely "What am I allergic to?"

"Peanuts. Peanut butter, peanut oil, just peanut everything. You just explode." He said blowing out his face showing her what he meant. "Also the full spectrum of human emotion."

She smiled "Oh isn't that so funny." She said before moving on "Oh here is a good one, do I have any scares?"

"Yes, on your left leg." He answered smiling at her raised eyebrows. "When you were 8 you fell off your bike and had to have stitches. Also I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo."

"Oh you're pretty sure?" she asked mocking surprise. "What with that big head you can't be just 'sure'?"

He glared at her slightly before continuing "Two years ago your dermatologist called and asked about a Q Switched laser. Of course everyone knows that a Q Switched laser is used for tattoo removal. But you cancelled you appointment." He finished and she looked at him "So what is it, tribal ink, Japanese calligraphy, barbed wire?"

She mocked laughed "You know it's exciting for me to experience you like this." She then pointedly turned back to the book in her hand.

"You know you're going to have to tell me what it is." Syx pressed.

"No I don't." she answered not looking at him.

"They're going to ask me." He offered but she shot him down.

"We are done with that question." She said. "Now for another question… ah. Here's one. 'Whose place do we stay at yours or mine?' that's easy; mine."

"Why wouldn't we stay at mine?" he asked defensively.

"Because I live in down town Metro City." She answered smugly. She then added rudely "You probably live in some one room apartment on the lower east side."

He looked at her slightly degusted. How could she just write someone off like that? Shaking his head he looked out the window. She would flip if she knew about the lab. Suddenly the image of a stunned silent Roxanne, standing in his lair entered his mind. This thought brought a large smile to his face and it remained until said woman opened her mouth again.

"So how about another question 'How did we meet?'" they looked at each other before looking away starting to blush "We are not going to answer that question." She said flipping to another page.

"Agreed." He said simply turning a slight purple, remembering what happened that day.

Before the woman could say any more a little girl popped up from the seat in front of them. She smiled as she leaned on the back looking at Syx she asked "Are you an alien?"

Syx smiled "Yes I am."

"Are you a nice alien?" the little girl asked, drawing some attention from the other passengers. Roxanne was embarrassed, but Syx was perfectly happy. This happened to him all the time.

"Are you a nice little girl?" he countered.

"Yep!" she said happily nodding her head.

"Well, then I'm a nice alien." He smiled at her.

"Do you eat brains?" Syx along with the other passengers laughed.

He shook his head still chuckling "No, I don't eat brains. I believe you're thinking of zombies."

"Oh yeah." She said thoughtfully. Then returning to her normal cheerfulness she asked "Why are you blue and have a big head?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked "Why are you white and have a small head?"

She looked confused then shrugged "I don't know, cause my mom and dad were white and their heads were small too."

Syx nodded "That is the same for me. My mother and father are blue and have large craniums like myself. Just like you humans, my species has a special look to them."

"Ooooo." The little girl said, her eyes getting big "There's more of you?"

Syx grinned "Barely." He said. Roxanne snapped up from her embarrassment long enough to catch the sadness in his voice. What was that supposed to mean?

"Claire!" a woman scolded. The little girl looked down at the seat next to her "Get down from their and stop annoying people!" she snapped.

Claire looked sad at first, but then brightened up "Okay, auntie." Turning back to Syx and Roxanne she smiled "It was nice meeting you. You look like a very happy couple." She said smiling then turning around and sitting in her seat.

Roxanne and Syx stared at the back of the seat, before blushing slightly and going back to whatever they were doing. Syx pulled out a piece of paper and started working on some designs and notes. Roxanne went back to looking through the booklet.

She tried to focus, but what Syx had said about his family jogged her memory and after a few minutes she finally got up the courage to ask him something. Upon further thought she wondered; why'd she need to get it in the first place? She was Roxanne Ritchi! She wasn't afraid of anything! Shaking herself she finally asked "Megamind?"

He looked up from his notes "Hmm?"

"What did you mean, you didn't want to go back to prison?" she asked softly.

He looked at her for a moment then said "That… is not a question in the book thus you don't need to know the answer." He finished then looked out the windows

"I thought we needed to learn everything about each other?" she asked with a smirk.

Still not looking at her he replied "Everything, but that."

Roxanne rolled her eyes "Oh come on-"

"Drop the subject, Roxanne." He growled spinning around to face her, giving her a glare.

She flinched slightly, never before having seen him act that way. "Fine." She said strongly, hiding how much he had shaken her. He looked at her for a second longer before returning his attention to the window. She looked at him for a moment; she had never seen him get angry like that… it was rather frightening.

She wanted something, anything to break the tension that was growing around them and was thankful for when the pilot said "We will be landing in Juno within the hour."

Confused she asked "Juno, I thought we we're going to Sitka?"

He sighed and looked at her "We are going to Sitka."

"Then how are we getting there?" she asked snippily.

He smirked.

**..::-::..**

This is _not_ what she had in mind! Ridding in the smallest plane, moving so much she felt she was about to crash, and crowed to the point she had to touch him in order to stay upright!

Syx on the other hand was used to it and didn't mind it at all. Looking out the windows over the mountains he sighed, not sure if he was happy to be back or not. Finally they landed in the Sitka airport. Syx looked out his window to see his beautiful mother and best friend/brother Minion, waving and jumping up and down holding a sign that said 'Welcome home Syx!' Despite the situation he couldn't help, but smile.

Getting out of the plane he squinted at the sun light and walked down the small steps of the plane and to his family. He ignored Roxanne having trouble as she followed him and ran to his mother "Mother!" he cried giving her a hug.

The alien woman smiled at him and gave him a hug back "Oh my boy, you're back in my arms!" she cried happily.

Syx smiled at her as they pulled apart. Like him, she was blue had a large bald head, not as big as his or his fathers, but still large and amazing green eyes.

"SIR!" Syx and his mother turned around to see Minion. Minion was a fish that looked a lot like a piranha inside a giant robotic gorilla suit Syx had built for him a long time ago.

"Minion!" Syx said going to give his brother a hug.

Minion wrapped his metal arms around his master. "It's good to see you again, Sir! I'm so happy you decided to come back!"

They pulled apart as Syx asked "Where's dad?"

His mother and Minion shared a look before Minion replied "Well, you know the master, Sir, he's always working."

"Never mind about him," his mother cut in. "I want to meet your girl, where is she?"

Syx looked around for her then finally spotting her he pointed and said "There she is!" Roxanne glared slightly walking up to them.

They watched her walk up when Minion asked innocently "Are you sure, she's female?"

They chose to ignore the fish. Once she reached them Syx's mom went to hug Roxanne, but she held out a hand instead. Awkwardly his mother then gave her a hand shake "Roxanne this is my mother, Lactea Mind."

"Nice to meet you." Roxanne said shaking the woman's blue hand.

"And this is my brother, Minion." Syx finished pointing to the fish.

"Pleasure," Roxanne said smiling as she shook Minion's hand.

"Well hello!" Minion said happily "Now do you prefer being called Roxanne, or Satan's mistress?" he asked.

Roxanne looked at him, forcing the smile to stay on her face. Syx hit Minion's back telling him he approved of what Minion said as Lactea said "He's kidding."

"Oh! Oh, okay." Roxanne forced a laugh as they all looked at her. "Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this weekend."

"Oh of course!" Lactea said smiling "We're thrilled to have you! Come with us to the house." She said walking away. Minion nodded and followed her.

"Okay!" Roxanne said nodding, following them and giving Syx a look.

Syx ignored her and wrapped his arms around his family leaving Roxanne to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is your car!" Roxanne cried completely shocked. She was staring at a long vehicle painted black, that had just disappeared and reappeared right before her eyes! "How did it do that?"

"Turn invisible?" Minion asked. She looked at him so he continued "Well, Sir made it." he answered simply.

Roxanne turned to Syx who was loading the car "You made it?"

"After everything I've told you, you find that hard to believe?" he asked. She was about to speak, but he wasn't done "Besides, I just used an old car and added onto it."

"Syx, stop being so modest." Lactea said smiling at her son. Turning to Roxanne she said "This car was just a shell of metal until my son fixed it up and turned it into this." She proudly smiled at him as he closed the trunk and walked over to her opening the door for her. His mother smiled at him then entered the vehicle.

Roxanne got in as well as Minion entered the driver's seat. They then made their way into to town. Passing by all the stores and buildings Roxanne looked at the signs "Mind Electronics" "The Mind Collection" "Mind Photography" "Mind General Store" she then glanced down at his black bag that was slung over his shoulder to a small tag. In silver writing it read "S. Mind"

"Megamind." She whispered. He didn't hear her. "Megamind." She tried a little louder. This time he ignored her. Finally tired of it she just punched him hard in the arm.

He cried out in pain, before regaining himself. He glared at her and said as calmly as he could "Please, don't do that."

"You didn't tell me about all family businesses, honey." Roxanne started shortly.

"You never asked, darling." He said simply with a smirk.

She glared at him as Minion pulled into the docks. "What are we doing here?" Roxanne asked Syx quietly "I thought we were going to a hotel?"

"Oh Mistress and I cancelled your reservations." Minion answered with a smile.

Lactea smiled as well "Family doesn't stay at a hotel. You're going to stay in our home." She said happily and a bit excited by the idea.

"Oh great, great." Roxanne said smiling. She then turned to Syx and hissed "What!" she waited for an answer, but he gave her none.

Parking the car Minion then helped Lactea out first then helped with Syx's bags. He was about to go back and get Roxanne's but Syx stopped him "You know, Minion, Roxanne really likes to do things on her own. She's really independent that way."

Determined not to give Syx the satisfaction, Roxanne reached into the trunk and pulled out her bags. Forcing herself not to make any noise, she then reached in and got her last bag. Putting one on top of the other she then walked past the three aliens, pulling her bags behind her and smirking at Syx snidely as she passed.

Syx just rolled his eyes and made his way to the dock.

Minion and his mother climbed down and as Lactea got into the boat, Minion loaded it with their luggage. Syx handed them down to him until he had one left. "Here's the last of it." He cried tossing the little bag over the side (Roxanne fretting the entire time) and watching it enter the water. "Oops. 5 second rule."

"Don't worry, Miss Ritchi," Minion called plucking the bag from the water "I got it!"

"Great!" Syx called turning around and heading down the ladder that allowed him to get onto the docks and into the boat.

Roxanne stopped him before he got any further "I not getting on that boat." She whispered.

Syx looked at her "You don't have to." He said with a smile "See you in a few days." He then began his decent once again.

Roxanne rolled her eyes "You know I can't swim!" she tried again.

"Hence, the boat." He said rudely. She sighed and watched him reach the bottom. Once there he looked up at her "Come on." He said and continued to offer sarcastic comments as she made her way down, painfully slow. Finally she got close enough he offered her some help.

"Hand off ass. Off ass." She snapped after she stopped moving.

He removed his hands immediately, but said nonetheless "Why? It's so prominent." She glared all the way down. "There you go." He said putting his hands into his pockets. She tapped her foot around to try and find the bottom and when she finally actually got into the dock Syx looked her up and down. "Congratulations, I'm 100 years old."

Minion and Lactea chuckled as they got to the boat. Roxanne sat down and started to put a life jacket on when Lactea asked her why. "I would feel safer with it on." She replied. Lactea smiled and nodded as Minion and Syx made their way to the back of the boat. "What are you doing?" Roxanne asked when she saw Syx fiddling with Minion's suit.

"Minion is a fish. He likes to swim in big bodies of water and besides, we need to have a rematch." Syx answered.

Finally getting his helmet off Syx dropped Minion into the water "This feels wonderful!" Minion cried doing a flip in the air.

Syx smiled "Alight, everyone ready?" he asked.

Roxanne nodded as Minion swam to the side of the boat. Lactea stood up and smiled saying "On your mark, get set, GO!" And with that Minion bolted through the water as Syx hit the gas hard.

Roxanne jerked back grabbing onto boat as it zoomed forth. Next to the boat she saw Minion jumping in and out of the water. At the smiling faces and happy laughter coming from both Syx and Minion, she couldn't help, but smile as well.

"It's infectious isn't it?" Roxanne looked over at the blue woman.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"Their laughter, its infectious is it not?" Lactea asked again with a smile.

"Oh, well, I guess." Roxanne said unsure what to do.

"Thank you for coming down with him." Lactea continued "I've missed my son and so has Minion and my husband."

Roxanne was a bit surprised at this "Um, sure." She said simply.

They were silent after that until reaching a cove. Syx slowed down slightly after that "Once again, Minion you have beat me. How is it that can swim so fast?"

Minion looked up at him slowing down as well "I don't know, I'm just fast!" he huffed.

"You better come back in the boat Minion, we're almost home." Lactea told him smiling as she turned on the robot gorilla suit.

"Alright!" Minion cried. Megamind slowed down a little bit more as he turned a corner. Minion then hopped into the boat and Lactea worked quickly getting him into the suit.

Roxanne watched this for a bit until Syx smiled and called "Here we are! Home sweet home!"

Roxanne looked up and stared shocked at the house coming into view. It was huge! Hardly a house more like a mansion! "That is your house?" she asked shocked. "Who are you people?" Lactea smiled happily as Minion finally adjusted in his suit.

At last they arrived at the harbor and made their way to the house. Walking along the docks Roxanne whispered to Syx "You told me you were poor!"

"I never said I was poor." Syx countered.

"But you never said you were rich."

"I'm not rich." He said simply "My parents are rich."

"Okay you know that's what only rich people say." Roxanne said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Syx! Welcome back!" Roxanne and Syx looked up to see a couple people waving at him.

"Hi!" he called back waving. Then looking at his family he asked "Mother, Minion, what is this?"

"Just a little get together." Lactea said innocently.

"It's only 50 of our closest friends and neighbors." Minion offered just as innocently. "They're all excited to meet you!" he said smiling.

"Oh good!" Roxanne said smiling then turning to Syx with a glare. "A party?" she huffed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Syx said ushering her forward. "Come on. My brother, who's a fish, is moving faster than you."

**..::-::..**

After getting settled they headed into the living room running into different people. Walking around a corner further into the room Roxanne whispered to Syx "Why didn't you tell me you we're some sort of Alaskan Kennedy?"

"Well I would've, but we were too busy talking about you for the past 3 years." Syx countered.

Roxanne rolled her eyes pulling him aside "Okay, look we need to stop all this bantering back and forth-"

"Even though we love it so much?" he asked.

"We need to act like we're in love." Roxanne continued, ignoring his comment.

"That's fine!" Syx said dramatically "I can act like the doting fiancé, that's easy. For you on the other hand it requires that you stop snaking on children while they dream."

Roxanne rolled her eyes once more, something Syx was coming accustomed to seeing. "Very funny. Now when are you going to tell them about the engagement?"

"I'll pick the right moment-"

"Syx!" Syx and Roxanne turned around to see an older couple coming up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Warden!" Syx said giving Mrs. Warden a hug and shaking Mr. Warden's hand. Roxanne shook their hands as well.

"Staying out of trouble, I hope." Mr. Warden said smirking at him.

Both Roxanne and Syx stared at him for a moment before laughing nervously. "Yeah." Roxanne said still laughing.

"Oh James, leave them alone." Mrs. Warden said pushing her husband playfully. He smiled at her, but Syx could tell something else was going through the older man's mind. He didn't by it. "So Syx, what exactly does an editor do? For a news station I mean?"

"That's a great question, Stephanie. I'm curious of the answer myself." Everyone looked over to a tall skinny man with blue skin, a large bald head and orange eyes coming to join them. He also had a beard and goatee combo and a beverage in his hand. Roxanne assumed it was scotch.

"_Ollo_ father." Syx said. Roxanne immediately sensed the tension between them.

"Son." Syx's father said shaking his hand. Turning to Roxanne he smiled and said "You must be Rachel."

"Actually my name is Roxanne." Roxanne said chuckling a bit.

Syx's father looked at her for a moment then held out his hand "Orion." He said introducing himself.

She shook his hand "Nice to meet you." She said.

"So," Orion continued "please, tell us, what does a news editor do, I mean besides ruining the lives of others around them?"

Roxanne looked at him her smile never leaving her face despite the rude comment. Syx on the other hand was barely containing himself. A nervous laugh came from them as Stephanie said "That's probably not completely accurate. Syx is being an editor hard?

Syx opened his mouth to answer, but his father did it for him "No, no. Syx is not the editor, he's the editor's assistant. Rachel here is the editor."

"Roxanne." Roxanne reminded him, with a snarky smile.

"So you're actually-"

"Syx's boss." Orion finished for Stephanie.

"Well how about that." Stephanie laughed good naturedly.

Orion turned back to the couple and smiled "I think I'll get a refill." He said gesturing to his glass.

After that the Warden's walked away as Roxanne asked "Is he always so charming?"

Syx just looked straight ahead "Always." He said before leaving her and following Orion. "That was a hell of a first impression father." Syx said stopping his father.

Orion turned around and sighed "Syx, what am I supposed to do? You show up here after all this time with this woman that you hated and now you're dating?"

"We just got here!" Syx cried "Can we please wait for a few minutes until we throw the kitchen sink at each other?"

"I just never figured you the type of man that would degrade himself and sleep to the middle." Orion said quietly, with a disappointing scowl.

"Actually," Syx countered getting angry "I'll have you know that, that woman in there happens to be the most highly paid and respected reporters in the country."

"She's your meal ticket and you brought her home to meet your mother." Orion snapped.

Syx shook his head trying to contain himself "No, dad no. she's not my meal ticket, she's my fiancée."

Orion looked at him and Syx was pleased with himself at seeing his father's confused and shocked face. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Syx said determinedly "I'm getting married." With that he walked passed his father and into the center of the room. "Can I have everyone's attention?" he called; the room quieting down.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne walked around the house looking for Syx. He had completely disappeared on her! What had she told him about acting like they were in love! As she was walking past a doorway a stout, short man with curly red and greasy hair, holding a tray of what looked to be sea food, stepped out in front of her, blocking her path. "Why, hello there. How you doing?" he asked sending a shiver down her spine.

Trying not to be rude she nodded quickly saying "Good, good." She moved to walk past him but he stopped her.

"Care for some salmon dip?" he asked gesturing the plate.

"No I'm fine thank you." She said wanting to get away, but this guy wouldn't get the hint.

"I made it myself." He said with a smile.

"Yes, but you see it's the texture. I'm not a fish person and I don't think the Minds are either." She answered thinking of Minion.

"I think you'll like it." He tried again getting a cracker and placing the dip on it.

Roxanne smiled "Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no."

She turned around to see if Syx was behind her when all of a sudden the cracker with the dip was shoved into her mouth. "I think if you just taste it, you'll totally love it!" the man cried.

Roxanne looked at him trying not to throw up all over him, even though he did deserve it. You don't just shove food into people's mouths especially when they said no!

Working on chewing the disgusting thing she wasn't at all prepared for when Syx said "Ladies and gentleman, I have a very important announcement to make; Roxanne and I are getting married." At the last part she spit out the food all over the man's face.

She grabbed the napkin on the tray and whipped her mouth saying "Sorry."

The man blinked "It's cool." He said. "It'll come right out."


	5. Chapter 5

Side note! In the last chapter, the name "James Warden" comes from the amazing author "Margot-Eve"! I just didn't know her name until now! XD

* * *

><p>In the main room, Syx was looking at the shocked faces of his friends and family "Yep. Honey where you at?" he called. Seeing Roxanne poke her head out of the door way he smiled "There it is." Realizing his slip up he quickly said "Come on down here pumpkin." She looked at him for a moment before smiling and walking over to him. As she was making her way down the clapping started as everyone began to congratulate them.<p>

Minion and Lactea walked over to the smiling "Oh, Sir!" Minion gushed "I'm so happy for you!"

"Syx, I'm so proud of you." Lactea said giving her son a hug. "And of course I'm happy for you as well, Roxanne!" she said finally giving Roxanne a hug.

"Brake out the Champaign!" Minion called happily.

Once everyone had their drink did Roxanne quietly ask "So that was your idea of a perfect time to tell them we're engaged? Because your intuition was right on."

"Well I certainly learned from the best, now didn't I?" he countered.

Before Roxanne could say anything Minion spoke "So what's the story, Sir?" he asked happily.

The reluctant couple turned around to look at him "What story?" they asked in unison.

"About how you proposed." Minion clarified, still smiling. "How a man proposes says a lot about his character! I bet it was fantastic!" he cried.

Lactea laughed "I'm sure it was, and actually we would love to hear the story, Syx. Would you please tell us?"

Everyone agreed as they smiled nervously. Suddenly an idea popped into Syx's head and he smiled "Actually, Roxanne loves telling the story, so I'm just gonna let her take over." He said stepping aside and sitting down on the arm of a couch.

Roxanne smiled trying to hide her growing anger. Then taking a deep breath she thought '_Fine. You wanna play it that way? We'll play it that way._' "Alright," she said walking over to him. "Where to begin?" she asked looking at Syx. He merely shrugged offering her nothing. "Okay, well Megamind and I-"

"Wait, Megamind?" Lactea asked holding up her hand for a moment.

Roxanne smiled "My pet name for him." She answered simply. A chorus of 'awws' broke out and she smiled at his straining smile. "He loves it so much." She added wanting to further torture him.

Syx nodded smiling "Yes, yes and I call her 'Temptress'. Because nobody can ever believe what comes out of her mouth."

Roxanne forced a laugh while everyone else joined in nervously, not sure if it was okay. "Oh you." She said looking at him. "Well, Megamind and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together." again a chorus of 'awws' came. "I knew that he had been itching to marry me, and he was scared like a little tiny bird." Some people started laughing. "So I started leaving him little hints here and there because I knew he'd be far too shy to ask me straight out.-"

"That's," Syx interrupted not able to take her crap anymore. "not, exactly how it happened."

"Oh?" Roxanne asked innocently. She got him.

"No. I picked up on all her little hints; this woman's as sudden as a gun." He replied smoothly.

Everyone laughed Roxanne forced another laugh as well. "Same could be said of you, darling."

"Yes well, what I was worried about was that she was going to find this little box-"

"Oh yes the decoupage box you made for me." Roxanne cried happily interrupting him. Syx looked at her, begging not to. "He had taken the time to cut out little pictures of himself and put them all over the box. It was so cute! So I opened that cute little box and out came hundreds of little metal shavings and filings that he had cut into little hearts." Syx was dying. "Once they cleared I looked down at the most beautiful, big, fat-"

"Nothing." Syx said quickly. Roxanne shut her mouth. "No ring."

Minion and Lactea looked at each other confused "No ring, Sir?" Minion asked.

"What?" Lactea asked.

"No, but inside that box, underneath all that crap," he added turning to Roxanne, who smirked "There was a hologram that said the date, time, and name of a hotel. Intellectual, manly type stuff." Minion smiled as another one of the men in the room shook his fist smiling, showing he agreed. "So Roxanne-"

"I thought he was seeing someone else." Roxanne finished. The two heard gasps echo through the room. "Yes, terrible time for me. So I went to that hotel," Syx gave her a look that said 'really?', but she continued anyway. "I pounded on that door, but the door was already unlocked. As I swung open the door, there he was,"

"Standing." Syx interjected.

"Kneeling."

"Like a man."

"On a bed of roses petals and a tuxedo." Roxanne finished, then looked over at Lactea. "Your son." Lactea looked a little confused. That didn't sound like Syx at all. "He was holding back soft, soft sobs." Syx looked at her a 'you kidding me?' face on. "When he finally held them back long enough to speak he said-"

"Roxanne will you marry me? She said yep, the end. Who's hungry?" Syx finished quickly. The room was silent for a few minutes processing all of this.

"That was quite the story." Lactea said carefully as everyone slowly started clapping.

Minion tapped Syx's shoulder "Sir! I knew you were a softy underneath!" Syx rolled his eyes.

"Hand cut confetti?" Lactea said starting to laugh.

Syx nodded and walked off, stopping next to Roxanne when one of the men called out "Let's see a kiss!"

Roxanne and Syx shook their heads. "No, no." Syx said. The crowd cheered and urged them on. "Alright, alight." Syx said smiling. Roxanne smiled too a bit nervous of what he was going to do, but when he grabbed her hand she nodded understanding. Syx kissed her hand, making a loud smooching sound in the process. "There ya go!" he cried.

Everyone booed. "Kiss her on the mouth, like you mean it!" the same man demanded.

Everyone nodded 'yeah!' they cried then started to chant 'kiss her' over and over again until Syx cried "Okay!" Syx and Roxanne turned to each other. They looked at each other for a minute before kissing each other again, making the smooching sound. They broke apart after about 3 seconds.

"No!" every sighed.

"Sir! Give her a real kiss!" Minion said frowning slightly.

"Yeah!" another person confirmed.

Syx and Roxanne looked at each other again as Roxanne said tightlipped "Let's just get it over with."

Syx nodded and they leaned forward and kissed. They held that kiss for a while looking around at everyone nodding and smiling. Clapping started telling them they could stop, but neither one did. In fact Roxanne and Syx deepened the kiss going so far as to reach out and grasp each other's hands. Once they came into contact with one another however, they both pulled away quickly. They looked around awkwardly not sure what just happened.

"Hmm." Roxanne said tightly.

Minion stood up and walked over to them giving them both a hug and forcing them to come together once again "I'm so happy! I'm so happy for you both!"

**..::-::..**

Lactea and Minion led Roxanne and Syx into a guest bed room once the party was over. It was 8:00 at night yet the sun was still out, it was Alaska. The bedroom was rather large and had a bed big enough to fit three people. There was also a balcony and a bathroom accompanying the room.

"Well here we are. This is your bedroom." Lactea said with a smile.

Roxanne looked around "Wow, this is beautiful and the view is wonderful." She added pointing outside. "So, where is Megamind sleeping?" she asked turning to Lactea and Minion.

Lactea laughed "Sweetie, we're not under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed. He'll sleep in here with you!"

Roxanne smiled "Oh great." She said as Syx joined her by her side "Cause we love to snuggle, don't we honey."

"We are snugglers." Syx added nodding his head. Just then a loud sound that sounded like a mechanical dog barking came from out of the room as a floating robot with a blue dome and big red eye hurried into the room running into Roxanne.

"Oh!" she cried grabbing onto Syx for balance.

"Brain-bot!" Syx cried holding the thing away from Roxanne. The bot nuzzled into him.

"Sorry about him," Lactea said tapping the bots dome, the electricity chasing her fingers. "he just loves Syx so much. My son made him you know." She added smiling proudly at her son.

Roxanne looked at him "You made that?" she said shocked.

"Always the tone of surprise?" he asked with a smirk letting the robot go.

"Don't let it anywhere near technology, it'll eat everything." Minion warned.

Roxanne nodded as Lactea walked to a closet "There are some extra towels and blankets in the cabinet if you need them."

"Here use this." Minion said pulling out a large blue quilt and handing it over to Syx. "It has special powers." He finished mysteriously.

"What kind of special powers?" Roxanne said humoring him.

Minion shared a knowing smile with Lactea before replying "We call it the baby maker."

"Okay!" Syx and Roxanne said. Syx tossed the blanket onto the bed with a protesting Roxanne.

"Well we better turn in; it's been quite an evening." Lactea said smiling happily. She gave her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek before giving Roxanne a hug as well. "Good night!" she said waving as she left.

Minion grabbed the brain-bot and dragged it out as he followed her "Good night, Sir! Good night Ms. Ritchi!"

"Good Night, Minion!" they cried watching him leave. Only until he had shut the door did they part to get ready for bed.

**..::-::..**

Syx fluffed up the blankets he was using for cover. Underneath he had the 'baby maker' as padding. Being the man he was sleeping the floor for the weekend, giving Roxanne the bed.

"Haven't been home in a while." Roxanne said from the bathroom.

He sighed lying down as he placed his huge blue head on a pillow. "I haven't had a lot of vacation time in the last three years." He answered.

"Stop complaining." Roxanne said before tentatively saying "Don't look, okay?"

"Okay." Syx said drily.

Roxanne opened the bathroom door a crack looking out "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes." Syx said drily once more, eyes wide open.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'm coming out." Roxanne said before running over to the bed quickly.

Syx watched her and noticed she was wearing a very light blue, silk night dress with spaghetti straps that barely covered her butt. She looked rather pretty and suggestive in it, but that's not what came out of his mouth. "Those were the _pee-jahmas_ you brought to Alaska?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her as she laid down in bed. Choosing to ignore his mispronunciation she said "Yes, because I was supposed to be in a hotel _alone_." She added for emphasis.

"Stop complaining." He said using her words against her. "Being with my family isn't that bad is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be if your brother wasn't hinting that we-"

"Can we just go to sleep?" Syx interrupted, not wanting her to finish that sentence.

"Yeah." She said turning off the light. Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed happy finally to be sleeping, but because it was Alaska, the sun was streaming into the room, over her eyes, keeping her awake. She tried to adjust herself to make the sun not so glaring, but it didn't work no matter what position she tried. Finally she sighed "Looks like I won't be getting much sleep with the sun streaming in." before she even finished that statement Syx clapped his hands and the curtains closed. "Thank you."

"You bet." He said before rolling over and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Sorry for way too long of a wait! XD

* * *

><p>Roxanne woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. "What?" she breathed sitting up. The ringing continued and she hurried around looking under the pillows and blankets trying to find it. "Megamind!" she whispered. "Megamind! Where is it!"<p>

"Purse, side pocket." Syx said tiredly.

Roxanne accidently knocked a few things off the bedside table getting to her purse. Falling off the bed she finally got her phone. "Hello! Hello? Hello!" she moved back and forth moving around the room trying to get better reception. "Wayne! Hello! Hello! I have terrible reception here!"

"Oh my God! Roxanne!" Syx cried shutting her up. It was 6:30 in the morning!

"Wayne, Wayne just a second." Roxanne whispered. The reporter got into a robe, put on some boots and hurried down the stairs and outside. "Wayne, I'm sorry you feel like I pressured you. … Of course I want you to be happy. … Wayne, Wayne it's going to be fine. I can just call them and I can cancel." She told him walking into the yard leaving the front door open. The brain-bot had watched her walk out and curious about this new person it followed her out. "Yes Wayne, you are so right. … Yes Wayne of course I'm listening to you. I love listening to you." She lied.

"Bow!" Roxanne looked over at the brain-bot as it floated closer.

Roxanne shushed the bot "Stay, stay." The bot stopped moving for a moment tilting its head a bit confused by the order. "Oh no, not you Wayne." Roxanne said walking away.

"Bow Bow!" the bot barked again floating after Roxanne once more.

"Well Wayne if you ask me, I think it wouldn't be smart to back out on this." The little bot barked more moving in front of her, doing a little flip to impress her. She ignored it "Because Wayne, for years you protected the city and people still care about you. They want to know you're still alive and okay."

"Bow Bow Bow!" the brain-bot tried again to impress her, by flying higher into the air than before. Roxanne looked up for a moment, using her hand to shield her eyes from the morning sun. The glare from the sun caught on her phone's metal back making a glare. "Bow?" the brain-bot recognized that. It was technology.

The brain-bot slowly went towards her as Roxanne realized what was happening. Walking away slowly she said "Wayne, I understand, but could you just hold on for a second?" the brain-bot swooped down and went to grab her phone with its claws, but Roxanne threw it at the last second. Instead, the bot knocked her down. The bot and Roxanne tumbled over each other until they both looked up at the phone.

"Bow?" The brain-bot said.

Roxanne and the bot looked at each other as she said "No way." Pushing the bot away she began running to her phone. She reached it just in time before the bot did. "So sorry about that Wayne I dropped the phone." The brain-bot growled. It wanted that phone! It started to charge her so Roxanne started running once more. "I know you're worried, but this is just a talk show. You've done these before! You used to face giant robots and bullets flying at your face! You can do this! My phone is going to die, so bye!" Just as soon as those words left her mouth the brain-bot swooped down and grabbed her phone. "No!" she cried "I need that phone!" Pulling of her necklace she began waving it around "Here take the necklace!"

Inside, Minion and Lactea we're watching her, starting to laugh. From their perspective, it looked like she was playing with the brain-bot. "Isn't that so cute?" Lactea asked happily.

"I know!" Minion said nodding his little body.

Syx walked up behind them and said "Hey guys. Have you seen Roxanne?" he then looked up to see what Minion and Lactea were seeing.

"She's playing with the brain-bot." Lactea answered. "We thought she didn't like it. Go get her, son. We have a big day planed for her!"

"Tell her we have a big surprise for her." Minion added happily.

Syx nodded and headed out the door. He slowly walked up to Roxanne who was still holding her necklace and waving it in the air. "I need that phone, little brain-bot. Here, take this shiny instead!" she called.

Syx watched her for a few minutes before asking "Having fun?"

Roxanne spun around, her hair a mess and face red. "Get my phone back!" she growled.

Syx smirked then whistled. The bot looked at him and zoomed down to him. "Good boy." Syx said tapping the brain-bot's dome. "Drop the phone." He commanded. The brain-bot whined, but did as it was told. It dropped the phone into Syx's open hand who smirked at the pieces. "Here you go!" he said dropping the remains of the cellular devise into her hands.

She glared at him "Wayne is calling me on this phone right now and it's destroyed!" Roxanne cried.

"Relax." Syx said "We can order you another phone, with the same number; we'll go into town tomorrow and get it."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay, then."

"You have to get ready." Syx said changing the subject.

"For what?" she questioned.

"You're going out with my mother and Minion, some girl time… even though Minion's a boy, but he loves girly things like that." Syx added with a wave of his hand.

"Girl time, I don't want any girl time." Roxanne whined shaking her hand.

"Yes you do. Shopping and nails and that lovely stuff." Syx said smiling evilly.

"No I don't." she countered "I don't want to go shopping."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, now give me a hug." Syx told her. "They're going to think we're fighting."

"But I don't want to give you a hug." Roxanne said glaring at him.

"Yes you do, now come on." He countered pulling her into a hug. They hugged for a few minutes, Roxanne not bothering to raise her hands until Syx started to rub her butt. "That feels better doesn't it?"

Roxanne nodded "Umm hmm. You touch my ass again; I cut off your balls and feed them to you. Alright?" She said.

"Okay." Syx said as they broke apart.

"We clear on that?" Roxanne asked again.

"Yep." Syx nodded placing his hands in his pockets.

Roxanne smirked and tapped his face "Such a good fiancé." She finished giving him a slap on the last tap. Syx moved to the side letting out a little cry of shock.

**..::-::..**

Orion was in his garage working on one of his many inventions when Syx walked in asking "You wanted to see me?"

Orion looked up at him through his goggles "Yes, I did." He said pulling the goggles off. Picking up his soldering iron he smiled "Your mother bought me this and forced me to use this from now on. It's an eco friendly soldering iron. I don't exactly know how it works or how on Earth she found it, but..." Orion shrugged. "Anyway, she was a little annoyed with me. Apparently I wasn't the most gracious of hosts last night. It was a bit of a shock to find out you were getting married. Especially when none of us even knew you were dating." Syx just listened to his father until the older alien sighed "The point is I owe you an apology." He finished, holding out his hand for his son.

Syx looked at him then took his hand and shook it. "Thanks, dad. Accepted." He said walking over to the other side of the bench and picking up an old box remote. He began to fiddle with it as his father continued.

"There's something else. I've been going over my retirement plans recently and it got me thinking." Syx looked at his father knowing where he was going with this little 'heart-to-heart', but chose to stay quiet. "I've done a lot of things in my life, practically built an empire, with your mother from the ground up and it doesn't mean anything-"

Syx interrupted "Unless you have someone to leave it to, yeah we've discussed this, father-"

"Yeah, I'd like to discuss it again!" Orion snapped. "Son, I worry about you, your mother worries about you, Minion worries about you for Pete's sake! You can't keep doing this to yourself! Sooner or later something is going to happen to you and-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, father!" Syx interrupted. "I know what I'm doing and I'm happy doing it!"

"Doing the news?" his father cried.

"No-" Syx sighed "It's just, where I'm at right now- I know a lot of people in a lot of high places and I could get my own company started. I could use my inventions to help the lives of people all over the world, dad."

"Son, the police can do all that! You don't need to be the hero! You can-"

"I enjoy helping others! It's what makes me happy! Why can't you just accept that! And there are some things that the police can't do that I can!" Syx looked at his father before continuing "Now I know this seems strange to you, how I put myself in danger to help others, but it makes me happy." He finished looking at his father.

Orion shook his head "If you won't listen to common sense then I've got nothing left to say."

"Well that's a first." Syx snapped, throwing the little box on the bench, before turning to leave "Oh and you know what?" he asked rhetorically "Apology not accepted." He snapped before leaving and slamming the garage door behind him.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne was sitting in a _very_ crowded bar with Minion and Lactea on either side of her. She noticed some other faces in the crowd from the welcome home party the night before, but they were all women. What they were doing there was loss to her before Lactea smiled and said "I hope you're ready for your surprise, Roxanne. This is one of Sitka's treasures." Everyone nodded and started agreeing with Lactea as the lights went dark and the stage was lit up.

On the stage was a chair and the music "Relax" started playing. Roxanne looked around getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. They weren't… A spot light came on and began to move around the room until it landed on a spot above the bar with a little curtain hanging in front of it. The music began to swell then instantly on the beat the curtain moved to reveal that same red haired, fat man who had shoved food into her mouth at the party the day before!

Roxanne stared at him as he looked down at the cheering crowd of women, trying to act serious and mysterious. He was wearing silky black pants and a fake tuxedo top. She grimaced; it was not a pleasant site.

The fat man used a small rope to get down from the perch, (even though he could've just jumped and have been fine) and to swing over to the stage. He flared his arms and began to _try_ and dance exotically.

One of the girls at the table with Roxanne leaned over and said "Hal's the only exotic dancer on the island! We're really lucky to have him! He's just so great!"

Roxanne looked at her like she had hit her head, before looking back at Hal. He had moved to the center of the stage. He then ripped off his fake tux and twirled it around his head before throwing it into the audience. The girls screamed and one woman went up to him and placed money into his pants. He petted her face before going back to dancing.

Minion smiled and called Hal over as Lactea placed a fake bride's head dress on her. "Oh no, no, no." Roxanne said shaking her head. Hal started to mime reeling her in, but Roxanne shook her head determined "That's a nice gesture, but I really need to just not."

"Oh come on!" The other girls cried as Lactea and Minion nodded happily.

"It will be fun!" Lactea encouraged.

"Let me just poke my eyes out." Roxanne said under her breath before standing. "Okay!" she called as the cheering continued, louder. Roxanne begrudgingly made her way to the stage. She was smiling and waving at the crowd like a good sport when Hal grabbed her hips and forced her to sit down in the chair. She was so surprised, she didn't even get angry.

"Give it to her Hal!" the ladies called and as soon as this was uttered Hal ripped his pants off to reveal a black Speedo underneath.

It was all the reporter could do not to leave right there. And to make matters worse he then began to give a very unpleasant lap dance, shoving his butt cheeks into her face. She didn't want to, but she held up her hands to stop the butt and almost puked because of the site. Hal then did other moves that had his crotch moving towards her. Roxanne tried to block the horrifying image, but the damage was done.

He then grabbed her hand and put it on his face. She thought he was going to do something else and she was right. He put his mouth over her fingers. That's when Roxanne had enough. She pulled her hand out of his mouth and shoved his face away. Hal simply made it look like he meant to do that.

"Smack his ass!" A woman cried.

"Yeah!" another added.

Roxanne looked at them like they were mental. "Smack it?" she asked.

Lactea nodded laughing, but Minion shook his head. Roxanne agreed with the fish whole heartedly, but she had a part to play. So the reluctant woman tapped the fat man's ass making him stiffen up and shake his finger at her.

"I'm getting down now." Roxanne said as Hal followed her acting like an animal stalking its prey. Once she made it to the table she leaned over and said to Lactea "I'm going to get some air."

Lactea looked a little worried "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, it's just really crowded in here." Roxanne said giving her a genuine smile. She didn't want to blue woman to worry. Lactea nodded and Roxanne headed for the door.

Once outside she removed her head dress and moved the hair from her eyes letting out a sigh. She breathed in the cool fresh air and was at peace for a few minutes until the door to the bar opened and Minion stepped out behind her. "The mistress finds it fascinating." He began carefully "She comes here because she is trying to learn why humans enjoy this kind of entertainment so much. She just thinks it's funny. That's why she brought you here. She thought you might enjoy it as well. I simply accompany her for her safety. I, hope we didn't offend you." he said sweetly with a little worry.

"Oh no, I'm fine Minion." She reassured him "I just, needed a break."

Minion smiled knowingly "I understand. We can be a lot to take in."

Roxanne turned to him quickly "No, no! It's not that at all. You all are very wonderful." She said smiling at him.

"It's a bit different then Metro City, huh?" he asked.

Roxanne nodded "Yeah a bit." She then asked "You ever been to Metro City?"

Minion hesitated for a moment catching Roxanne's attention. There was something about the Mind's that she wasn't being told. Finally the fish sighed "Yes, once when I was younger, but I live here now. This is my home." They were silent for a moment or two before he went on "I'm very happy for you Ms. Ritchi." Roxanne looked at him a bit confused "Sir is a wonderful person and he will make you very happy."

"Oh! Yes, I know." Roxanne said nodding quickly.

"I can tell you care about him." Minion said quietly. Roxanne looked over at him, but before she could say anything the door opened again and Minion laughed "Looks like Hal's rapping it up. I better go find the Mistress." Roxanne nodded and watched him leave.

**..::-::..**

Minion, Roxanne, and Lactea walked down the dock to the Mind's house laughing the whole way. "I was surprised at Hal today." Minion was saying.

"Yes, he really went all out." Lactea agreed. "I've never seen moves like those before. He must really like you, Roxanne."

Roxanne smiled "Oh lucky me." They all laughed until they heard a loud boom go through the air. "What was that!" Roxanne cried.

The trio looked over to the side to see Syx holding a gun looking devise and standing in front of a catapult looking thing. "PULL!" he shouted and the Brain-bot pulled the lever shooting a small box into the air. Syx aimed his gun and with just one shot destroyed the thing in a matter of moments. This pattern continued as the three walked by.

"What's he doing?" Roxanne asked, completely confused by his behavior.

"Syx! Syx!" Lactea called trying to get his attention, but he couldn't hear them. He had on his head phones. He was listening to his favorite music.

"Is he alright?" Roxanne asked again, trying to get answers.

"Something's wrong." Minion said quietly before turning to Roxanne "It's best to leave him alone right now." Roxanne nodded and followed them inside.

Minion went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Roxanne followed Lactea into the living room, where Orion was sitting watching the science channel. Lactea grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off, earning a wine from her husband. "What are you doing? I was watching that."

"Why is Syx, destroying his old inventions again?" Lactea snapped.

"Spring cleaning, wha?" Orion answered knowing why she was mad, but choosing not to indulge her.

Roxanne, sensing a fight sighed "I am so tired, I think I'm going to go up stairs and wash of Hal's overpriced body oil." She laughed.

Lactea smiled and chuckled with her "Sure." She said.

"I had a really great day today." Roxanne said sincerely, smiling at her before walking away.

Lactea turned and glared at Orion once Roxanne had left. "What did you do?" she asked sternly.

Orion looked at her "I didn't do anything. I mean I just had a frank conversation with him about his future."

"Oh well that will solve everything!" Lactea cried sarcastically. Little did the couple know Roxanne had stopped to listen to them. "That is such a brilliant idea Orion, because now he will never come home!" she snapped. "He is my son, Orion and I haven't seen him in three years because of you! I lost him once Orion and so help me I will not lose him again!"

At that moment the Brain-bot wondered over to her and began its mechanical barking. "Shush!" Roxanne snapped trying to shut the thing up so she could listen to Lactea. Roxanne wanted to know what the big secret with the Mind's was. But the stupid bot wouldn't leave her alone, forcing her to leave.

The alien woman sighed "You know if we're not careful, we're going to end up in this great big house alone, with nothing, but or misery to keep us company." At that moment Syx walked in, still wearing his head phones, unaware of his parent's conversation. "I don't want that! I want a family! Heaven forbid that they have a grandchild we never get to see! You are going to fix this Orion! Fix it now!" she ordered before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxanne turned the water to her shower off and realized she didn't have a towel. "Crap." She said. Stepping out of the shower she looked around and opened a few cabinets trying to find a towel, but to no avail. The only thing she found was a hand shower scrubber. "This isn't a towel." She said to herself angrily. She then started dabbing her face of the water when she heard the door open. "Hello?" she called "Is there someone there?" not hearing a response she shrugged and went back to her searching.

On the other side of the door was Syx. He had just stepped into the room still wearing his head phones, thus not able to hear Roxanne's call. He pulled out a towel and walked out onto the balcony. He began to undress getting ready for the shower.

Roxanne, by now had opened the door. She had the hand shower scrubber covering her lower front side and was using her hand and arm to cover her boobs. She was going to step into the room and look for a towel when the Brain-bot wondered in barking at her. "No!" she cried backing back into the bathroom. "Go away! Leave me alone!" the Brain-bot did no such thing, only moved closer to her. "Please just let me get a towel." She begged. The little bot just hovered there.

Finally she had had enough. She huffed and walked over to the counter and grabbed the hair dryer. Turning it on she then grabbed the cord and started making sparks with it. "You like that!" she asked egging the bot on. It let out a happy bark and started to fizzle. "You do like it." She said disappointedly. Another idea popped into her head and she smiled at the bot. "Oh aren't you just the cutest little thing!" she cooed. The Brain-bot started to 'wag its tail'. "Yes you are, come here, come here." The bot floated forward slowly "Yes, that's it, that's it. Come to mommy." The bot moved forward some more still wagging its tail. Roxanne smirked and quickly pulled the bot behind her before shutting the door quickly.

Unfortunately she had done this all so fast that she lost her footing and just as she was coming out of the bathroom, Syx was walking in with his towel and completely naked.

The two ran straight into each other hugging each other for a few seconds as they fell to the ground. Roxanne landed on top of Syx and they looked at one another for a few seconds before one turned red and the other turned purple. They then both let out a scream. "OH MY GOD! Why are you naked!" Roxanne cried getting off of him.

"Why are you wet!" Syx hollered rolling over. "I don't understand! Why are you wet!" he went on as they parted.

"Don't look at me!" she snapped crawling over to the bed. "Oh God, you're showing everything!" she cried shutting her eyes "Cover it up! Cover it up for the love of God!" Syx hastily wrapped a towel around him as she finally made it behind the bed, grabbing a blanket. "No, not the baby maker!" she huffed throwing the thing behind her before grabbing another and wrapping herself up. "Explain yourself!" she demanded.

"Explain myself!" Syx cried turning to her "You're the one who jumped me!"

"I did not!" Roxanne protested. "What were you doing! Didn't you hear me!"

"What no! I was outside! I was listening to music!" Syx cried standing, still holding the towel. "What are you even doing home! And why did you jump me!"

"I didn't mean to jump you!" Roxanne said "Your little robot thing was attacking me and I had to run and I ran into you!" she said pantomiming what she was doing.

"What is it with you and the Brain-bot?" Syx wondered quietly.

"Just go!" Roxanne ordered "Just go take your shower!"

"Fine." Syx said walking to the bathroom door "Nice tattoo by the way." He said opening the door.

"What?" Roxanne said reaching to her back where her tattoo was located. Just then the Brain-bot zoomed out of the room and outside. "See?" Roxanne cried "See!"

"Oh, barely escaped with my life there." Syx said sarcastically. Roxanne opened her mouth to protest, but he slammed the door. She glared at the door before sighing and falling onto the bed, face first.

**..::-::..**

Syx and Roxanne had finally made it back to their beds and were sharing an awkward silence before Syx finally decided to say something. "So… so naked."

"Can we not talk about that please?" Roxanne asked blushing severely.

Syx shrugged "Just saying."

Another awkward silence passed between them before Roxanne said quietly "So, what's the deal with your father?"

"Oh, so sorry, but that is not in the booklet." Syx countered.

Roxanne sighed "Another thing I am not allowed to know?"

"Yep. Goodnight." Syx said sharply. Again the two shared a long silence.

"I don't hate red." Roxanne said suddenly.

Syx looked over to the bed "What?"

"The color red. I don't hate it; it's just… not one of my favorite colors." She was silent for a moment before saying "Don't laugh, but… my favorite color is actually… blue." Syx smiled and let out a short, silent laugh before she continued "I took Tango, and Swing dancing when I was younger, I don't have a favorite flower, my first concert was Bob Base and DJ Easy Rock. I've never played a video game. My mother was a reporter, that's what made me want to become one… haven't slept with a man in a year and a half. That bird tattoo, they're swallows. I got them when I was 16 after my parents died. And I went to the bathroom and cried when Bob called me a poisonous bitch. Contrary to what people say, I am still human and those things… hurt." Syx then started laughing and she glared at him, though he couldn't see "I just told you something personal and you start laughing?"

"I'm sorry, Roxanne, but out of the two of us, you are far more human than I." he answered still chuckling. Realizing what he meant she started laughing as well.

A comfortable silence fell over them before Syx asked "You really haven't slept with someone for 18 months?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes "Out of all of that, that's what you go for first?"

"That's a really long time." He said quietly.

"Well, I've been busy." She countered.

Syx nodded then asked "Who's Bob Base and DJ Easy Rock?"

"DJ Easy Rock? You know, '_it takes two make a thing go right! It takes two to make it out of sight_.' Do do do." Syx shook his head then started laughing quietly. "What?" she asked.

"I know who they are I just wanted to hear you sing it." He said still chuckling. Roxanne rolled her eyes and started laughing with him. After they stopped Syx said "Roxanne?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but … you are a very, very beautiful women." He said looking over to her. Roxanne smiled as her heart started to flutter a bit. Syx then started to mutter the song they had been talking about. Roxanne joined in silently before he burst out loudly and in a higher register "It takes two to make a thing go right!" Roxanne burst out laughing "It takes two to make it out of sight!" she joined him adding the back part "It takes two to make a thing go right! It takes two to make it- ugh! I can't sing that high!" he said grabbing his throat. They both started laughing together until they quieted down. "My parents and I are the last of our kind."

"What?" Roxanne whispered. Had she heard him right?

"We're the only survivors of our home world." He said. Roxanne stayed silent as he continued. "When I was 8 days old my parents put me and Minion on an escape pod to Earth. On our way here we ran into another kid who lived on the planet next to ours. That was Wayne Scott." He added, knowing her friendship with the retired hero. "Our parents sent us away because our planets were being sucked into a black hole." Roxanne gasped and covered her mouth, but Syx didn't notice. "Wayne landed in the Scott's mansion, but Minion and I landed in the court yard of _Metrocity's_ Prison for the Criminally Gifted. We stayed there for 7 years."

"What?" Roxanne whispered, but again Syx didn't hear her.

"It wasn't awful, but it wasn't ideal. Life was pretty hard there for a while. Finally, by the time I was 8 my mother and father found me and took me back. Somehow they managed to escape the black hole and find their way here. Because it was just the two of them and they had nothing and offered no credible threat, the government offered them citizen ship here in the U.S. for me and Minion as well. They moved us up here to Sitka, Alaska away from most of the world so we wouldn't cause a panic. After a while I was allowed to leave and go back to _Metrocity_, because Wayne had become the resident hero, aliens were a normal thing, so who cared about one more?" Throughout his whole explanation Roxanne had remained in stunned silence. She finally knew the big secret. "You still there?" he asked after a few minutes.

Roxanne nodded "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just processing." Roxanne breathed in deeply in an effort not to cry. "Just… how could they do that!" she cried. Syx looked over confused. "You were a baby! A child and they kept you in a prison! Were they stupid!"

Syx sat up "It's okay, Roxanne. I'm fine, nothing happened." He told her, trying to calm her down. He didn't know why she was getting so worked up over this.

"No it's not okay." She said "You could have gotten hurt!"

Syx looked at her and smiled at her concern "Roxanne. I'm fine."

She looked at him then huffed and threw her head back onto the pillow. "Well who ever kept you there is just… stupid!" she huffed at last. Syx once again started laughing. "Why are you laughing!"

"Out of all the colorful words in your vocabulary, you go with 'stupid'." Syx explained, laughing some more. Understanding how childish she sounded to him, she started laughing with him.

Again they fell into silence until Roxanne sighed happily and closed her eyes "Goodnight… Syx."

Syx smiled and closed his eyes as well "Goodnight Roxanne."

**..::-::..**

Roxanne jerked awake again, but then sighed when she realized it was just morning. She reached over and went to grab the clock, but accidently turned the curtains off, sending the sunlight into the room. "Crap!" she whispered, before closing them again.

She sighed and sat there for a second before moving to the end of the bed and looking over the edge at Syx. He was facing her sleeping like a baby. She smiled at the sight of him for a minute then leaned back. She reached over and was about to grab the clock to see what time it was when the mirror on the bedside table caught her reflection. She looked awful! Quickly Roxanne patted down her hair and made it look good before tapping her cheeks to make them red then she put on some lip gloss. She removed the eye boogers then positioned herself daintily onto the pillow.

As soon as she closed her eyes there was knocking on the door. "Room service!" she heard Minion say on the other side of the door. "Breakfast for the happy couple!"

"Megamind! Megamind!" she hissed trying to wake him up. If his family came in now and saw them sleeping separately, the whole rouge would be ruined! "Megamind!" she snapped. He didn't budge. Finally she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his face. It hit him dead on.

Syx threw his hands up in defense "What the!" he cried.

"Syx, Roxanne? Is everything alright?" Lactea asked.

"Just a second!" Roxanne called then looked at Syx "Your mother's at the door! Get up here!" she hissed.

"Oh crap!" he whispered grabbing the blankets and pillows off the floor and throwing them onto the bed. Roxanne glared at him as they hit her face then quickly threw the Baby Maker off the bed. Syx got into bed with her and as they fumbled with the covers as he looked at her "Are you wearing make-up?" he asked.

Roxanne blushed a bit. He had noticed! Regardless she shook her head "No! Now come on!"

"What do you want me to do?" Syx asked unsure how far he was allowed to touch her.

"Just, spoon me spoon me!" she ordered quickly. As Syx moved closer to her Roxanne jumped "What the hell was that!" she cried.

"Well I'm sorry, it's the morning." Syx said with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxanne asked. Syx looked at her. She then rolled her eyes "God!" Finally they found a position that looked relatively realistic then called "Come in!"

Lactea, Orion and Minion walked in all smiling. Minion was carrying a tray with coffee, orange juice, and a plate full of cinnamon rolls with forks and knives. "Oh Minion! It smells wonderful!" Syx said happily.

"You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble." Roxanne remarked although they did smell quite divine.

"It's no trouble at all, Ms. Ritchi!" the happy fish said clapping his hands and making the curtains open fully.

"Yes, you're one of the family now!" Lactea added happily.

Orion nodded wrapping his arm around Lactea's shoulders. "Yes you are, and that comes with certain aspects."

Syx grabbed his head "Can we not do the whole Brady Bunch family meeting." He started laughing nervously with Roxanne joining in "We did just get up."

"Syx, your mother and I have come up with a proposition and I happen to think its genius." Orion said smiling at his wife before continuing "We were thinking that maybe-"

"We want you to get married here, tomorrow!" Lactea cried, unable to contain herself any longer.

Roxanne and Syx both stared at them for a few moments before Syx shook his head as Roxanne smiled "What?" she asked trying to sound causal.

"Well you're going to get married anyway, so why don't you get married here, where we can all be together!" Lactea said still excitedly, but a little calmer.

Syx just flat out said no, but Roxanne went with more of a gentle let down. "No, we couldn't do that." She and Syx looked at each other for a second reading each other's mind's "Its Minion's 30th birthday tomorrow. We don't want to ruin that."

Minion rolled his eyes "Sir, you know I hate it when the attention's on me!" Minion told them crushing their hopes of getting out of this "I'm a fish Sir, I don't need another birthday and besides, I would rather see you get married!" he cried. "So you'll do it?" he asked hopefully. Syx shook his head and said no while Roxanne just looked at them. "Before I float to the top?" he asked again.

"Okay!" they cried both giving a thumbs up.

Lactea and Minion cheered happily while Orion smiled. "Minion and I will do everything." Lactea assured them "And you can get married under the stars!"

"Oh… wow!" Roxanne cried with Syx forcing a smile behind her. "I've… always wanted to get married outside, at night!" she lied.

Syx nodded "I have as well."

Minion smiled seriously "It's a sign!" the fish cried "You two were meant to be together!" they looked at him "Oh! I have to go and prepare!" he cried before walking out of the room.

"Well, we should probably leave you alone." Lactea said smiling at them. "I am so excited!" she cried, before Orion led her out.

The two sat there for a few minutes in silence after the door had closed until Syx opened his mouth. "I am so dead!" he cried starting to panic.

Roxanne moved around a bit to face him though they still stayed in the bed together. "No you're not-"

"When my mother finds out that this whole thing is a pretense she's going to be devastated and Minion is going to _die_ from shock!" Syx interrupted still panicking.

Roxanne tried again "He won't die…"

"And my father?" Syx asked incredulously, gesturing to the door "The wedding? What was that all about?"

"Lactea probably just got him all excited." Roxanne consoled "She's not going to find out."

Syx leaned forward placing his blue hands over his face "Oh crap Roxanne!" he cried, his hands muffling his voice.

"Megamind," Roxanne sighed "they're not going to find out. Just relax okay?" she said comfortingly, rubbing his shoulders in an effort to calm him. "It's not like we're going to be married forever." She continued still rubbing his shoulders "We'll be happily divorced before you know it. You will be fine and so will your family." She then stopped to give him a bit of a hug. "Okay?"

Syx nodded "Okay." They stayed like that for a few minutes before the realization hit them and Roxanne moved out of the bed and walked over to the breakfast tray.

"So would you like a cinnamon soy latté?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Syx grinned and shook his head at her as she poured him some coffee. Syx watched her for a few moments, his heart starting to do something dangerous so he quickly continued the conversation "You are right, of course. We'll get a quick divorce and it will be fine."

"That's right." Roxanne agreed bringing over a cup and cinnamon roll for him. "I'll need to learn how to cook as well. I don't want my man leaving me for another woman." She joked getting back into bed with him as he took the items from her.

Syx stared to chuckle "I haven't left you yet Roxanne."

Roxanne looked at him a warm smile forming as the meaning of his words sunk in. "Um… I gonna go."

"What?" Syx asked as she stood up out of bed once more. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll get something later, I just have to go." She cried shutting the bathroom door.

Syx looked confusedly at the door for a few more seconds before shrugging. "Oh well! More for me!" he said happily, shoving a whole cinnamon into his mouth.

**..::-::..**

"Okay Roxanne," Roxanne told herself, biking into the forest "this is just a business deal! Just a business deal! Just a business deal!" she chanted to herself and before long came to a rough path that she could no longer bike on, so decided to abandon the bike for her feet and trudged on. Still chanting to herself she wasn't at all prepared to run strait into a large, furry, metal body. Looking up she came face to face with Minion.

"Oh!" the cried "Sorry about that Miss Ritchie. I didn't look where I was going."

Roxanne smiled at him "No harm done, Minion. I wasn't paying attention either. What are you doing out here?" Minion smiled and reached behind her to grab a handful of some lacy looking flower.

"I'm getting your bouquet ready." He then turned around and Roxanne decided to follow. He led her to into a clearing where she saw he had a couple of piles of flowers and a small pile of pink berries.

"Wow!" she remarked "You sure are fast."

He laughed "Well I'd have to be. I have a lot to do today."

She smiled at him "Yes I guess that's true." Walking over to the pile of berries she asked "What are these for?"

"Those are for a special pie that the Mistress makes." Minion informed her.

Roxanne nodded and popped a few into her mouth. "Those are very good!" she said happily placing a few more into her mouth.

Minion spun around suddenly looking a bit fearful. "Did you just _eat_ some!" he asked dreadfully.

"Yes…" she said eating another berry not sure why he was acting like this. "I'll pick more you." She offered starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

Minion shook his head "That's not what I'm worried about. Those berries' skins are poisonous. We were only going to use the juices inside." He explained.

Roxanne grew pale as her vision started to blur. "What kind of poison?"

Minion looked like he was about to laugh "Hallucinogens." As if the word was a trigger Roxanne started to hear music. "Miss Ritchie?" Minion questioned when the woman stated to nod her head in time with the music. "How many did you eat, exactly?"

All of a sudden she burst into song and started dancing "I like big buts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! When that girl walks in with that itty bitty waist and that round thing in your face you get sprung!"

Minion's mouth hung open and he started laughing uncontrollably. He was about to get back to work, since there really was nothing he could do to help her, but make sure she didn't hurt herself until the 'drug' ran its course, when the bushes rustled and out stepped Syx. Minion smiled at him "Hello, sir! Come to get your bride?" he asked a bit teasingly.

Syx looked at him a bit confused and opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Roxanne jumped past him singing "I'm a gonna get you drunk, get you drunk of my lady humps! My humps, my humps, my humps my humps! My lovely lady lumps! Break it down!"

Syx stared at her then looked over to Minion a bit horrified. Minion smiled "She had some Kola berries." The fish explained.

Syx burst into helpless laughter, shaking his head as he walked over to her. Once he reached the woman, he held her steady and gently pressed some of her pressure points, making her fall before looking up at him. "Megamind?" she asked holding her head. Seeing his smug face and Minion moving to go pick up more berries she asked dully "I had a trip didn't I?"

"Yep." Syx answered chuckling before adding "Did you know that you're very interested in your lower backside?"

She glared at him then stood up "Oh, shut up."

Syx laughed lightly again "Well would you like to go into town and get your phone or would you rather stay here and have another trip with Minion?"

Roxanne glared at him and started walking away back to the house "Oh shut up."

**..::-::..**

* * *

><p>Sooooo... ^^; Heehee Sory for the long ass wait everyone! The real reason I took this long was because I couldn't figure out how to do this last scene seeing as How Minion is not a Native American. Anyway! Hope you guys like and the next chapter won't take as long for me to update!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sory about the long wait again, but at least it wasn't too long right? ^^; Anyway hope you guys like this chater! Make sure to tell me!

* * *

><p>Roxanne and Syx entered the general store together as Syx called to the store attendant "Hey pal!"<p>

Roxanne watched in horror as Hal turned around with a smile on his face "Hey Syx! I got the phone for you!"

"Great thanks!" Syx said happily going to the counter as Roxanne busied herself with looking at the other items, trying to avoid the man behind the counter.

"How are you doing, man?" Hal asked conversationally although he had already made his way to Roxanne, as Syx answered that he was well. "Hello!" Hal said smiling at Roxanne.

Inwardly rolling her eyes Roxanne smiled at him "Hi, hello."

"Remember this?" Hal asked as he began to dance and sing from the previous night before.

Roxanne slowly made her way back to Syx as she nodded "Yep, um hmm."

Finally Hal had enough and went back to work as Syx placed his purchases into a bag and chuckled at her "You made quite an impression on him hum?"

"Yep, yep. It was probably the part where I burst into tears." Roxanne said sarcastically.

"Oh!" Syx said happily reaching behind her to grab a box of Hostess brownies "Fun fact about Syx, number 11, I love brownies and Pringles and Pepsi. All Hostess products, they're delicious."

"What are you like 13?" Roxanne asked crossing her arms as Hal came over with the phone.

"Here ya go Syx. All charged up!"

"Alright, thanks buddy!" Syx said taking the box and walking out of the store.

"And I put your latest number in here to." Hal said handing the phone to Roxanne.

"Oh thank you." She said as they played back and forth with it for a few seconds, before he finally handed it over. Quickly Roxanne ducked out of the way before Hal had a chance to touch her hair like he had been planning and walked of the store. As they left Roxanne checked her phone and marveled at how many messages she had "Crap, I've got 37 messages. Shit, I need a computer."

Syx nodded "Alright, there's one over at the Café." Once there he had Roxanne sit at a station while he went and paid for it. "Alright, when it runs out, it'll give you a warning, just put in more dimes."

She looked at him "Seriously, dimes!"

"Yep. I'll be out side." Syx said handing them to her before going outside.

Roxanne looked at the dimes for a second and finally fed them into the machine. She had to wait for a few minutes for the dialup, but when the page loaded she got to work. Looking around as it loaded again she noticed Syx outside with a group of children. All of them were jumping and playing on top of him and laughing as he talked to them. A smile came over her face as something swelled in her heart.

A beeping sound distracted her from her thoughts before she got back to work.

**..::-::..**

Syx and Roxanne walked down the road towards the dock in silence and a few feet apart. At last Roxanne decided to break the silence. "So you're fairly popular with the kids around here, huh?"

Syx nodded "Yep, yeah, yes I am."

Roxanne nodded "Well I guess it's easier when you're one of them." Syx looked at her confused and she gestured to his bag of treats. "You still have the palate of a 13 year old."

"Ha!" Syx said throwing his head back "Yes well, at least I eat."

Roxanne looked at him and was about to throw another comeback at him when her name was called. "Roxanne! Oh there she is! Roxanne!"

Roxanne and Syx looked behind them to see Minion and Lactea coming towards them. "We need Roxanne." Lactea said smiling at them.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to steal you away." Minion said smiling as well.

"Oh no, I'm just gonna-"

"Oh don't worry!" Minion said chuckling a bit, interrupting Roxanne. "No stripers, no berries."

"Well, uh-" Roxanne tried again, but Lactea and Minion dragged her away anyway.

"Goodbye son. It's just girl and Minion stuff." Lactea said kissing him goodbye before following Minion and Roxanne away.

Syx smiled after them as Roxanne gave him a look that clearly said 'Help me!' He merely laughed and walked off.

**..::-::..**

Minion and Lactea led Roxanne to a dress shop and were having her try on something. Minion had his pin cushion on his wrist and tape measure around his neck ready for when she was finally done. Lactea had sat herself down on the couch next to the dressing room. "This dress has been passed down through the generations of Minds on our planet." Lactea told her "And don't worry about the fit. Minion can fix anything."

"Ma'am." Minion said bashfully just before Roxanne came out of dressing room.

What she now had on was, in a word, interesting. It was a wedding dress. All in white and was so long that she had to grab handfuls of it to even walk forward. Some of it trailed behind and the chest area was very busty, even for her. The dress had a turned up collar that was at least 5 or 6 inches high, tight fit all around and the sleeves went down to her wrists. The cut on the neck was much like a turtleneck, but tighter. The design on the dress had diamonds placed all over it that resembled stars, like one would see in the night sky. It had an empire cut and was gathered at the chest area, but the rest of the dress was free flowing. The dress itself was made out of a tight, yet stretchy materiel and despite it being weird was kind of comfortable.

"Wow, it really is something." Roxanne said as she made her way to them. "At bit loose in some areas, but great."

"Sorry," Lactea said softly "Our kind have wider hips than humans."

"No it's alright." Roxanne said placing her hands on her own hips "I'm not too far behind." They all shared a laugh as Minion began his work readjusting the dress.

"You know," Lactea began "I was thinking if you'd like that maybe we could head your way for the holidays this year."

"Oh." Roxanne said trying to think quickly "That would be nice, or maybe we could come to you too." She offered, smiling at her.

"Well that would be lovely." Lactea said quietly before her voice started to shake "I would like that very much." Roxanne and Minion looked over to her to see her covering her face trying to stop the tears.

"Ma'am." Minion said worriedly "Would you like me to get you something?"

Lactea sucked in a breath and shook her head "No, you finish here, I'll go." Both Minion and Roxanne nodded as she walked away, before the fish turned back to Roxanne.

"And to complete the outfit we need only one more thing." He said stepping away from her.

"What's that?" she asked watching him.

"A scale." he answered simply.

Roxanne looked confused "A scale?" Minion nodded and reached into his dome. The little fish then ripped one of his many scale off of his body and placed it on the desk. Roxanne's eyes widened "Minion! Why did you do that!"

Minion smiled "It's customary on our planet for the groom to give his bride a scale or feather, whatever the case maybe, from his minion. This pledges his undying loyalty to her. It also says that the minion, me, is now yours to command as well." he explained stringing the scale onto an invisible sting and placing a clasp on it. Roxanne watched him silently as he continued "Sir hasn't asked this of me, but I don't think he knows. We were both so young when we came and I only know because the Mistress and Master told me. Besides," he went on lopping the scale around her neck "I can tell Sir cares about you very much, Ms. Ritchi." Roxanne took a breath.

Minion smiled and pulled away so Roxanne could look at herself in the mirror. Despite the odd dress, she looked pretty and she felt pretty too, especially with the scale around her neck. When she moved, it refracted the light, turning all kinds of different colors. Roxanne sniffed trying to hold back tears, then smiled at Minion "Thank you, Minion. This... this means a lot."

Minion grinned "Of course. You're part of the family." Roxanne looked at him for a moment suddenly trying to hold back tears and the irrational desire to spill her guts to the sweat fish. Minion looked at her "Are you alright, Miss Ritchi?"

"I, uh, I just, um… I just wanted to make sure there was enough time to get the sewing done." Roxanne finally said forcing a smile.

Minion chuckled "Oh don't worry about that! This will take no time at all! You're going to be beautiful! Now let's get you out of those pins!" the fish then walked off leaving Roxanne to look at herself in the mirror. She looked at the glistening fish scale and touched it gently trying to hold back tears.

**..::-::..**

Syx looked up at the blue sky as the waves rocked him gently back and forth on the boat. He was sitting back waiting for Roxanne to come back from where ever she had gone to with his mother and brother when he heard the scuffling of shoes on the boardwalk. Looking up he saw her walking rather quickly towards him. Standing he started the boat and just as she got in he took of the ties when suddenly the boat pulled out. Syx had barely enough time to remove the rope and get back in the boat. "Whoa! What are you doing!" he cried as Roxanne floored the engine.

"I just needed to get away!" Roxanne offered not slowing down.

"What's wrong!" he tried again holding on for dear life.

"Nothing just stop talking to me!" Roxanne snapped.

Syx remained silent as she had requested for a little while until they were out on the open water "Mind telling me why you just freaked!" Roxanne was silent. "Roxanne!" he tried again, but she didn't hear him. "Roxanne!" he yelled louder.

This startled her like she was waking up, but she answered him. "I forgot okay!"

"You forgot what!"

"I forgot what it was like to have a family! I've been on my own since I was 16 and I forgot what it was like to have people love you and make you breakfast and say hey we'd love to come down to see you for the holidays, but you say well why don't we come see you instead and give you fish scales-"

"Fish scales?" Syx asked under his breath confused. He kind of didn't want to know, but Roxanne was paying no attention to him and just kept talking.

"And you have all that here and a wonderful family and I'm just screwing it up!"

"You're not screwing it up!" Syx cried finally finding his voice. "I agreed to this remember!"

"Your family loves you, you know that!" Roxanne snapped looking at him.

"I know that!"

"You know that!"

"I know that!" Syx snapped completely shocked that all this was coming out of her mouth.

"And your still willing to put them through this!"

"They're not going to find out!" Syx screeched.

"You know that for a fact!"

"Yes because you said so yourself!"

"Well you don't know that!" Roxanne countered. "What if Minion finds out! The shock with kill him!" She cried covering her face as she walked to the back of the boat.

Syx screamed in terror and took the wheel looking back at her he cried "He'll be fine! Will you calm down!" Just then he looked back in time to see a booy floating right in there path. "Hold on!" he cried turning the boat suddenly. Unrepaired for this Roxanne was sent into the water leavening Syx unknowingly talking to himself. "I don't think that hijacking a boat is a proper way to express your frustration! Now- oh great! Now you're going to give me the silent treatment! Roxanne!" Syx turned around to see Roxanne trying to stay afloat in the water. "Roxanne!" scared Syx turned the boat around and called to her "Get to the buoy!" Roxanne barely registered him, but did as he had instructed. Once she reached the buoy she held on for dear life and as soon as Syx got there he reached for her "Roxanne, give me your hand!" He commanded. Roxanne didn't move for a few moments then after he called her reached out and took his hand. He pulled her into the boat and picked her up placing her on a seat. "What the hell were you thinking! Could've have gotten yourself killed!"

"Well you turned the boat and that made me fall in." Roxanne said through her shivering.

"Well you let go of the steering wheel." Syx offered placing a sweater around her shoulders then placing a blanket around her feet.

"Sorry." She said quietly holding onto the blanket.

Syx simply sat next to her and pulled her into a hug rubbing her arms trying to create heat. He kept telling her it was okay, but he realized he was also telling himself. Syx had never felt such fear before as to when Roxanne fell into the water and he was content to just hold her forever. Roxanne was happy with that thought too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Okay you thought I died! HA! Nope, just really busy and a bit lazy. Oh well! We've got one more or maybe two more chapters after this, but enjoy! And thanks so much for the extra push Patricia.O This one's for you! :D**

* * *

><p>Roxanne and Syx walked down the boardwalk to the house, Roxanne now wearing the sweater and Syx carrying her wet outer shirt. Just then Orion came walking up to them and said "I wish to speak with both of you." Roxanne and Syx looked up at him confused, but followed him all the same. They followed him to the barn where he stopped for a moment and turned to them "Your mother is never to hear about this." He stated before opening the door.<p>

The couple walked in only to see Bernard walk down the barn towards them. "Told you I'd check up on you even though I really didn't want to."

Syx turned and looked at his father anger growing "What did you do?"

"I got a phone call from Bernard here that told me that if you were lying and he strongly believes that you are," Orion added as Bernard came up next to him, his tired face never changing "he's send you to prison. So I flew him up here." Orion looked at his son worriedly "I don't want you to get hurt." He said quietly.

Syx shook his head "Dad-"

"Luckily for you," Bernard interrupted with false happiness "your father negotiated a deal on your behalf. Now this offers going to last for 20 seconds so listen carefully." Syx looked at Bernard his anger growing. "You're going to make a statement admitting this marriage is a shame, and you're going to go to prison." He added pointing to Roxanne, who had become very quiet and withdrawn behind Syx. "You tell the truth, you're off the hook." Bernard continued "And she is going to go back to Canada."

Orion waited for his son to agree, but Syx was staying silent so he decided to try again "Son, take the deal."

"No." Syx said through the ever growing anger.

"Don't be foolish, son." Orion said as Roxanne looked at Syx getting confused as well.

"You want a statement?" Syx asked glaring at Bernard. The man smirked and held out a tape recorder "I've been working for Roxanne Ritchi for 3 years. 6 months ago we started dating and fell in love. I asked her to marry me, she said yes." Turning to his father he glared and said "I'll see you at the wedding." With that he turned and left. Roxanne followed out slowing leaving Bernard and Orion alone in the barn.

**..::-::..**

Syx held the door open for Roxanne as she walked in and set her stuff down before she sat down on the bed. They were silent for a long time before Roxanne finally spoke up. "You sure about this?"

"Not really." Syx answered honestly.

"I mean, I am very appreciative of what you've done, but I think that-"

"You'd do the same for me, right?" Syx interrupted knowing that not to be true.

Roxanne looked at him realizing what he meant.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Minion walked in with a smile "Hope everyone is decent!" Walking up to Syx he said "Mistress says you need to come with me." Walking over to the bed he picked up the baby maker with a smile "Now tomorrows your wedding day, you have to give the baby maker a rest tonight."

"We never used it." Syx said shaking his head as the fish rambled on walking out of the room.

"Now kiss the bride goodnight! You have your whole lives to be together!"

Roxanne smiled a little as Syx looked at her "You know if I don't go with him, he's just gonna come right back."

Roxanne let out a little laugh "Yeah, I know."

They were silent again for a little bit before Syx turned to leave stopping for a moment to ask "See you in the morning?"

Roxanne nodded and said quietly "Yeah."

Syx gave her one last look before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

**..::-::..**

That night neither Syx nor Roxanne slept well that night. Both thinking about each other and the marriage. Finally the time came for the wedding to happen. Syx stood at the altar greeting guests as they came in. Minion walked up to him and patted him on the back, careful not to throw him forward. "Here we go, sir! Are you ready?"

Syx smiled at him "Yes." Syx said.

Minion beamed at him "I know! I can tell." Syx looked at him confused but before he could ask him Minion spoke "Well I better go. I'm really happy for you, sir!"

Syx chuckled at Minion as he walked down the aisle and casually looked down at his father, who was looking worried and mad at the same time. This made Syx drop his smile for a moment before the wedding song started. Syx looked up to see Roxanne walking towards them. Even with the odd dress, she looked beautiful. That was when Minion walked up to her and offered his arm. She smiled at him and took it as he led her toward Syx who couldn't help, but beam at her. Everyone stood in honor of her and Roxanne felt something well inside her that she knew to be guilt. Minion was unaware of her unease and was just smiling happily.

Finally they reached Syx and Minion passed her off to him and they both walked up onto the altar where to Roxanne horror, Hal stood in a suit holding his hands out smiling at everyone.

"You guys can sit now." Hal said and everyone did. Hal looked at Roxanne and winked at her. She forced a smile. "We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate, one of life's greatest moments." Hal said starting his speech. "To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Syx and Roxanne's true love in front of family and friends." Syx and Roxanne shared a look, both wanting Hal to shut up, or die. Whichever came first. "For it is their family and friends who taught Syx and Roxanne to love. So it is only right that family and friends are all-" Roxanne held up her hand halting Hal in his speech. "Do you have a question?" Hal asked.

"No, but I do have something to say." Roxanne said quietly.

"Can it wait till after?" Hal asked again.

"No, it can't."

"Roxanne what are you doing?" Syx muttered o her as she turned around. She ignored him so he turned around with her.

"Hello." She started with her business smile "Thank you all so much for coming. I have an announcement to make about the wedding. Well confession actually-" she laughed a little.

"What are you doing?" Syx asked trying to stop her.

"I am a Canadian." She continued, ignoring him "With an expired Visa, who was about to be deported. And because I didn't want to leave this wonderful country of yours I forced Syx to marry me."

"Roxanne, stop it." Syx tried again, but she continued on anyway.

"You see Syx has always had this extraordinary work ethic." She turned and looked at Orion with a smile "Something I think he learned from you. And for three years I watched him work harder than anyone else and I knew that if I threatened to destroy his career he would do just about anything." Roxanne stopped gathering herself trying to stop from crying. "So I blackmailed him to come up here and to lie to you. All of you… and I thought it would be easy to watch him do it. But it wasn't." she smiled at the minds and said "Turns out it's not easy to ruin someone's life once you find out how wonderful it they are. You have a beautiful family. Don't let this come between you. This was my fault."

"Roxanne-"

"Syx," Roxanne said turning to him "this was a business deal and you held up your end and now the deal is off." Syx just looked at her completely lost. Roxanne walked down the altar and offered one last sorry before walking briskly down he isle. As she did she spoke to Bernard who was sitting in the back "You will meet me at the dock, you're giving me a ride the airport."

"Yay." Bernard said unenthusiastically before tiredly standing up out of his chair and following her out.

**..::-::..**

"What were you thinking!?" Lactea snapped at her son. Everyone had gotten over the shock and was now talking about it and leaving. Minion and Lactea were speaking to Syx.

"I don't know-"

"You lied to us!" Lactea cried.

"Just let me get my head on straight. I'll explain everything later. Sorry." With that he raced into the house and up the stairs not really sure what he was looking for. He then reached their room and saw the dress laid nicely out on the bed with the fish scale on top of it.

Next to it was a note that read "You were right. The blue prints are amazing. I lied because I knew giving you the go I would lose you as an assistant. You have an incredible talent and I'll make sure you get the green light before I leave. Have an amazing life, you deserve it, Roxanne."

"That certainly was something." Minion said walking into the room.

Syx looked over at him then back at the note. "Yeah…"

"Are you alright, sir?" Minion tried again.

"Yes, no, um…" Syx took a breath and looked at him friend "You know that problem is? The problem is this woman;" he pointed to the paper "is a gigantic pain in my ass. First there's the whole leaving me, I get that a sham is kind of stressful, then she goes ahead and she leaves this note because she doesn't have the decency, the humanity to say it my face. Three years I've put up with this woman and not once has she had a nice thing to say to me then she writes this crap!" he cried crumbling the paper and throwing it across the room. "But none of that matters because we had a deal!"

"Sir-"

"Sorry, she just makes me a little crazy."

Minion chuckled "I can see that. So you're just going to let her go?" the fish asked eying his best friend knowingly. Megamind looked at his brother resembling a kicked puppy.

**..::-::..**

"So what happens now?" Roxanne asked as she and Bernard sped away from the island on a speedboat.

"Well now that you're making this easy, it's easy for me." Bernard said not bother to look at her. "Once we land in New York you have 24hours to get out of the country."

**..::-::..**

Syx ran back down to the reception on his way to the boats. Sadly he walked right past his parents. "Syx, what's going on?" Lactea asked, but Syx just kept walking.

"I must speak with her." He said hurriedly.

"Why?" His father asked falling into step with him.

"Sir, Master." Minion began walking up behind them.

"This has nothing to do with you." Syx sad coldly pushing him away.

"Guys, please," Minion tried again.

"I'm not going to let you do this!" Orion snapped grabbing his son's arm and pulling him to a stop.

"PLEASE! Master! No more fighting!" Minion cried.

"You know I never really asked for your permission!" Syx cried.

Suddenly Minion started to gasp and swim around in his tank. His robotic suit started to fail and he fell to the ground.

Lactea went to him at once, "Minion!" she cried getting other's attention. "Orion! Syx!"

Both her boys turned to face her noticing what was happening then they raced to the slowly dying fish. "Sir?" Minion asked quietly looking off into space.

"Someone get a doctor!" Syx cried.

Soon they were on a plane to the nearest vet. One man was slowly pouring more water into the tank. Slowly Minion swam to the top making the man stop.

"Syx." Orion said getting everyone's attention.

Minion gasped softly and looked at both Syx and Orion. "With all due respect Master, you two need to stop fighting!" Orion and Syx looked at each other slightly guiltily. "You'll never see eye to eye, but you're family!" Minion looked like he was about to cry. "We're all that's left. Please Master. We need to stay together!" Looking at Orion he said, "Promise me, Master, you'll stand by Sir whatever he chooses."

Orion nodded, "I promise, Minion." He said trying to keep his voice steady, but failing.

Minion turned to Syx, "And Sir, please. Promise me you'll try harder to be a part of this family."

Syx nodded, "I promise brother. I will."

Minion closed his eyes with a smile as floated to the bottom of his tank, "Alright then I can die in peace now."

"Oh Minion." Lactea said tears in her eyes as she reached out to him.

After the man placed the lid back on Minion helmet and there were few minutes of nothing, Syx raced over a bit nervous. "Minion?"

Minion suddenly popped up smiling at everyone, "Oh well, I guess I'm fine!" he said happily. Sitting up he turned to the pilot and co-pilot ignoring the exasperated sounds of his family. "You know I'm feeling much better now! Don't bother taking me to the vet; just take us straight to the airport."

"Are you serious Minion!?" Orion cried, "You faked dying!?"

"Well it was the only way I could think of to get you two to stop fighting and get us to the airport!" Minion answered with Lactea burst into laughter. Syx just rolled his eyes.

"We're not authorized to do that-" The pilot began, but Minion cut him off.

"I sewed your wife's wedding dress, don't make me call her." The fish threatened.

"Right away sir." The pilot said turning the plane.


End file.
